Heaven Hill
by recchinon
Summary: AU. Sebuah pesawat jatuh di ladang milik Nami itu. Sang pilot tidak dapat mengingat apapun kecuali nama dan profesinya sbg sky pirate. Satu-satunya yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk hanyalah pesawatnya yang kini rusak dan topi jerami usangnya...
1. Prologue

**Title: Heaven Hill**

**Genre**: **Fantasy, Romance**

**Ratting: 15+ (T)**

**Disclaimer: applied  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOG:<strong>

Musim panas baru saja dimulai di pulau kecil yang damai itu akan tetapi matahari yang bersinar terik seperti tidak peduli. Tanpa ampun melancarkan serangan panas menyengat ke seluruh penjuru pulau. Sengatan matahari yang begitu panas seperti berniat membunuh para penduduk desa.

Yang paling tangguh di antara semuanya adalah anak-anak. Mereka bertahan dari serangan yang membabi buta itu dengan cara mendinginkan diri di laut. Bermain air untuk bersenang-senang sekaligus berlindung dari panas. Pulau kecil yang dikelilingi bukit di sebagian sisinya itu memiliki pantai yang sangat indah di sisi lainnya, tempat anak-anak sering menghabiskan waktu mereka. Sementara para orang dewasa lebih pengecut dan memilih bersembunyi di dalam rumah. Mencoba bersembunyi dari intaian sinar matahari yang nakal.

Ketika lonceng gereja tanda tengah hari dan waktu makan siang berbunyi, para pekerja di ladang merasa sangat lega karena lonceng itu membebaskan mereka dari kewajiban bekerja di ladang. Lonceng yang berbunyi berarti saatnya untuk makan siang, istirahat dari pekerjaan, dan berlindung sejenak dari sinar matahari. Tapi di saat pekerja lainnya menghindari sinar matahari, seorang gadis berambut oranye panjang ikal itu tetap bersikeras bekerja di ladang jagungnya. Gadis berwajah cantik itu bukannya tidak mendengar suara lonceng gereja itu. Ia hanya tidak peduli. Gadis itu terlihat sangat bersemangat bekerja. Ia mengenakan overall tua dengan kaus putih pendek yang digulung lengannya, topi jeans usang, sepatu boot butut dan sarung tangan yang agak kebesaran dan sudah dekil. Kulitnya agak coklat terbakar matahari dan tubuhnya basah oleh keringat tapi semangat kerjanya tidak menurun.

Gadis dengan tato berwarna biru di lengan bagian atasnya itu itu terus saja menggarap ladang jagungnya meskipun beberapa pekerja ladang lainnya yang kebetulan lewat dan melihatnya memanggilnya dan mengajaknya beristirahat sejenak. Ia hanya akan mengangkat topi pada setiap orang yang menyapanya dan menggeleng pada setiap orang yang mengusulkan padanya untuk beristirahat. Seluruh desa mengenalnya, ia memang seorang gadis yang sangat menyukai pekerjaannya, lebih tepatnya ia sangat menyukai uangh yang dihasilkannya. Ladang jagungnya cukup luas dan di sebelahnya ada sepetak kecil tanah yang ditumbuhi beberapa pohon jeruk yang berbuah lebat. Buah jeruk yang menggantung dari pohonnya berwarna oranye terang dan berkilau ditempa sinar matahari, meskipun tampak sangat menggoda tidak ada yang berani memetik jeruk itu tanpa seijin sang pemilik pohon.

Ladang milik itu selalu diolahnya dengan cara ditanami bergiliran dengan tanaman sesuai musim. Di musim semi ia akan menanam lobak, kentang, kubis dan mungkin mentimun. Di musim panas ia akan menanam jagung dan tomat. Di musim dingin ia akan menanam paprika, wortel, bayam ataupun labu siam yang akan siap di panen di pertengahan musim. Namun pohon-pohon jeruknya yang ada di tepi ladang tidak akan pernah di tebangnya. Di musim dingin ladangnya memang kosong, kecuali untuk pohon-pohon jeruknya yang akan dilindunginya dari terpaan angin utara yang dingin dengan menggunakan plastik terpal. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya di ladang pada musim dingin tapi gadis yang suka bekerja itu akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan mencari kayu bakar di bukit. Tidak ada yang bisa membujuk gadis itu untuk berhenti bekerja sehingga akhirnya orang-orang pun membiarkan gadis itu terus bekerja di ladangnya.

Gadis itu terus bekerja. Sesekali memang angin akan mampir membelainya, tapi selebihnya ia tidak memiliki perlindungan terhadap sinar matahari kecuali topi usangnya yang sedikit membantunya. Setelah bertahan untuk terus bekerja, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan kerjanya sejenak. Ia tetap berada di tengah ladang, tetap berdiri, dan tetap kepanasan. Tapi itu sudah menjadi istirahat yang cukup untuknya. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya yang mengenakan sarung tangan dekil dan berwarna cokelat karena penuh tanah. Sambil mengendurkan otot-otot pinggangnya, ia mendongak menatap langit yang begitu biru dan bersih tanpa warna putih awan yang menghiasinya.

Saat baru saja akan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, gadis itu menyadari sesuatu. Sebuah benda menyerupai seekor burung raksasa yang sangat berisik dan mengeluarkan asap dari bagian sayapnya terbang rendah di langit di atasnya. Lama kelamaan benda itu terbang semakin rendah dan menuju ke arah gadis itu yang menaungi pandangannya dengan telapak tangannya. Setelah bebearapa saat terpesona melihat benda yang sebelumnya nyaris tidak pernah dilihatnya itu, gadis itu pun tersadar bahwa benda itu adalah sebuah pesawat mini. Sekalipun tidak tahu mekanisme cara kerja pesawat, tapi ia tahu kalau ada masalah dengan pesawat itu. Ia sangat yakin bahwa biasanya pesawat tidak akan terbang serendah itu—atau mengeluarkan asap sebanyak itu. Ada yang salah dengan pesawat itu. Pesawat itu hanya dapat menampung dua orang termasuk seorang pilot, dan entah apa yang sedang dilakukan pilot pesawat itu saat ini.

Gadis itu tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Ia tidak bergeming sedikit pun padahal jelas-jelas pesawat itu tengah menuju ke arahnya dan semakin mendekat. Beberapa penduduk desa yang kebetulan melintas melewati area ladang jagung itu menyadari bahwa gadis itu tengah dalam masalah. Mereka memanggil nama gadis itu mencoba menyadarkannya dan membuatnya segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi gadis itu tetap saja berdiri di tempatnya tanpa mengacuhkan panggilan-panggilan yang ditujukan padanya itu. Ia mendengar suara-suara yang memanggil namanya itu hanya saja ia merasa tidak punya alasan untuk mematuhinya. Ia tidak bergeming bahkan ketika pesawat itu mendarat dengan kasar di tengah ladang jangungnya. Hanya beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"Ada pesawat jatuh!"

"Gawat! Cepat panggil kepala desa!"

"Ah... beritahu dokter juga!"

"Cepat!"

Para penduduk desa yang entah sejak kapan mulai terkumpul di tempat itu langsung ribut dan panik. Tapi di tengah semua kebisingan dan kepanikan itu, gadis itu hanya terdiam. Semua khebohan di sekitarnya berubah seperti tanyangan lambat sebuah film bisu hitam putih. Kepala gadis itu terasa kosong, dan sebelum ia sempat menyadari apapun ia sudah berlari menerobos ladang jagungnya tanpa menghiraukan suara-suara penduduk desa yang mencoba mencegahnya. Ia berlari menuju pesawat yang kini teronggok di tengah ladangnya itu. Para penduduk desa yang memenuhi tepian ladang jagungnya itu mencoba memanggil dan mencegahnya tapi tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan gadis itu. Ia tidak mendengarkan apapun. Ia hanya berlari dan terus berlari. Saat semua suara sibuk memanggilnya untuk segera berlari menyingkir dari ladang, ada suara lain yang memintanya segera menghampiri pesawat itu. Suara itu berasal dari dalam kepalanya.

"Jangan Nami!"

"Hentikan, itu berbahaya!"

"Kembali Nami!"

Meskipun para penduduk desa memanggilnya dan memintanya menjauh, suara-suara lain menjerit-jerit di kepala gadis itu. Tidak mungkin mengidahkan suara-suara di dalam kepalanya itu. Suara-suara yang memanggilnya itu terus mendesaknya untuk menghampiri pesawat itu. Menolong siapa pun yang ada di dalam pesawat itu. Meskipun ia tahu, adalah hal yang bodoh berlari ke arah pesawat yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Dan juga ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah penumpang dalam pesawat itu masih hidup atau tidak. Tapi di luar semua itu ia sama sekali tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi kemudian. Ia hanya ingin berlari ke arah pesawat itu dan melakukan apapun yang dapat dilakukannya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya sesampainya di pesawat itu nanti. Ia hanya berlari dan berlari. Ia tidak peduli apa pun yang akan menimpa dirinya nanti.

Para penduduk desa ingin mencegah gadis itu, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang berani mengejarnya. Sementara mereka berteriak-teriak memanggilnya, gadis itu terus saja menerobos ladang jagungnya. Ia tidak peduli harus merobohkan dan menginjak berapa pun tanaman jagung yang sangat disayanginya itu. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah agar segera sampai di sisi pesawat itu.

Gadis itu menghabiskan banyak waktunya di ladangnya itu dan ia hafal benar luas ladangnya itu. Ia tahu berapa banyak waktu yang seharusnya digunakannya untuk sampai di pesawat itu tapi saat itu ia merasa kalau ladangnya menjadi bertambah luas beberapa kali lipat. Padahal ia sudah mempercepat langkahnya kan tetapi ia tidak juga sampai di dekat pesawat itu. Padahal seharusnya itu tidak memakan waktu selama ini.

Setelah waktu yang dirasa amat lama dan jarak yang dirasa sangat jauh akhirnya gadis itu pun sampai di depan pesawat itu. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengambil napas dan segera berlari ke arah pintu pesawat itu. Ia dapat melihat seseorang di dalam pesawat itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah orang itu masih hidup atau tidak, yang jelas sosok itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Asap menyelimutinya, ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Napasnya terasa sesak karena asap. Gadis itu mencoba membuka pintu pesawat itu dengan sekuat tenaga tapi pintu itu tidak juga terbuka.

Dengan kesal ia membuka kedua sarung tangannya. Kedua telapak tangannya basah oleh keringat ia mengelapkannya dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya dan mencoba sekali lagi untuk membuka pintu pesawat itu.

Saat tangannya menyentuh pintu pesawat itu telapak tangannya terasa terbakar. Api membuat panas pegangan pesawat yang terbuat dari baja itu. Meskipun telapak tanganya mulai memerah dan melepuh tapi gadis itu tidak menyerah. Ia mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya untuk membuka pintu itu meskipun usahanya sia-sia. Tangannya semakin memerah dan terasa sakit karena terbakar api. Seharusnya ia menghentikan usahanya yang sia-sia itu tapi ia enggan untuk di dalam kepalanya terus menerus berteriak memintanya berusaha dan terus berusaha. Tidak peduli apakah tangannya terluka parah ataupun banyak asap yang telah dihirupnya, gadis itu menarik pintu itu sekuat tenaga. Tapi pintu itu tidak sedikitpun bergerak. Ia tahu kalau usahanya itu sia-sia dan tidak banyak waktu yang dimilikinya, ia ataupun orang yang akan ditolongnya itu akan segera mati karena terlalu banyak menghirup asap kalau ia tidak segera berhasil membuka pintu pesawat itu. Ia sadar tidak ada yang bisa lakukan selain terus berusaha. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa mengandalkan orang lain kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu tidak ingin menyerah. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napas dan mengumpulkan kekuatan. Ia mengusapkan tangannya yang berkeringat ke overallnya. Tangannya melepuh dan terasa sangat sakit tapi ia tidak peduli. Sambil berdoa dalam hati ia berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga.

Ia menggumam perlahan sambil menatap langit biru yang menyilaukan, "Kumohon, Ace, bantulah aku..."

Setelah kembali memperoleh keyakinan dan sedikit tenaga tambahan gadis itu kembali berusaha menarik pintu itu. Kali ini ia benar-benar menghabiskan seluruh tenaga yang ada di tubuhnya. Terdengar bunyi "Krak" saat akhirnya pintu pesawat itu terbuka.

-prologue: end-


	2. Arc1  Fireflies I

**Title: Heaven Hill**

**Genre**: **Fantasy, Romance**

**Ratting: 15+ (T)**

**Disclaimer: applied**

**WARNING: AU. OOC. **

* * *

><p><strong>ARC 1. Fireflies - Part I "Welcome to Heaven Hill"<strong>

Pulau itu berada terasing di bagian selatan. Pulau kecil yang sebagian pulaunya dipagari oleh bukit-bukit yang berjajar rapi bagai perisai dan bagian lain pulaunya memiliki pesisir pantai berpasir putih dengan ombak yang tenang dan air laut yang berwarna nyaris transparan memantulkan warna langit. Sebuah pulau yang saking kecil dan terpencilnya hingga tidak tercantum di peta mana pun. Penduduk di pulau itu tidak banyak. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengolah ladang dan peternakan atau menjadi nelayan, beberapa juga memutuskan untuk menjadi pedagang. Namun bila memutuskan untuk menjadi pedagang, maka mereka harus meninggalkan pulau selama berbulan-bulan menempuh perjalanan menggunakan kapal karena letak pulau terdekat dengan desa tersebut sangatlah jauh. Meskipun terpencil dan kecil, pulau tersebut tenang dan tentram. Pemandangan di pulau itu sangat indah dan juga meskipun tidak berlebihan tapi penduduknya tidaklah kekurangan, karena itulah satu-satunya desa di pulau itu, yang terletak di kaki bukit, bernama Heaven Hill.

Ada satu bangunan di pulau itu yang dikenal seluruh penduduk. Tempat itu adalah sebuah kedai tempat berkumpul para pekerja ladang dan penduduk desa lainnya setelah bekerja seharian. Dan meskipun hampir tidak pernah menerima tamu namun sebenarnya tempat itu adalah sebuah penginapan. Satu-satunya penginapan di pulau itu.

Tempat itu merupakan sebuah bangunan dari kayu yang cukup besar dan lumayan tua. Namanya adalah Going Merry, penginapan sekaligus kedai yang dikelola oleh seorang gadis muda. Gadis itu mewarisinya dari orang tuanya yang meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya sudah hampir tiga tahun kedai itu tidak pernah lagi buka, akan tetapi sejak menginjak pertengahan musim panas, kedai itu kembali dibuka dan para penduduk desa menyambut hal ini dengan sangat senang. Mereka memang sangat menyukai makanan dan minuman di Going Merry yang dibuat oleh gadis pemilik kedai itu bersama seorang koki yang bekerja di sana. Saat kedai itu kembali dibuka, sejak hari pertama sampai saat ini tidak pernah sehari pun kedai itu sepi dari pengunjung.

Kedai itu buka bersamaan dengan berbunyinya lonceng gereja yang menandakan kegiatan hari itu harus disudahi atau bersamaan dengan saat tenggelamnya matahari. Saat para pekerja pulang dari ladang dan matahari terbenam, para penduduk desa kecil itu berkumpul di Going Merry untuk sekedar bertukar cerita atau duduk menikmati wiski madu yang manis atau wiski jahe yang hangat untuk sekadar melepas lelah.

Going Merry diolah oleh seorang gadis muda yang cukup populer di desanya. Gadis itu terkenal sebagai pekerja keras yang sangat menyukai uang. Mekipun tidak ramah tapi gadis itu bukanlah gadis yang jahat, seluruh penduduk desa mengenalnya dan menyukainya. Selain mengelola kedai dan penginapan, ia juga mengelola ladang yang diwariskan ibunya kepadanya. Gadis itu bekerja lebih keras dari kebanyakan orang di desa itu. Ia hampir tidak pernah tersenyum sama sekali akan tetapi seluruh penduduk desa menyukainya.

Gadis itu bernama Nami. Ia berambut oranye panjang dan bermata biru terang seperti warna lautan yang bercampur dengan warna langit. Kulitnya kecoklatan terbakar matahari karena ia sering bekerja di ladang. Meskipun belakangan setelah membuka kembali kedainya ia tidak terlalu sering lagi berada di ladang. Para penduduk desa biasa memanggilnya Nami-san, gadis itu sudah seperti kesayangan seluruh penduduk desa. Menjadi yatim piatu di usia dua belas tahun membuatnya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang mandiri dan tangguh. Selain disukai karena baik hati dan pekerja keras, gadis itu juga disukai karena keahliannya meracik minuman.

Going Merry juga dihuni oleh seorang pemuda. Usianya tidak terpaut jauh dari gadis itu. Tidak ada persamaan apapun secara fisik dari kedua penghuni tempat itu. Keduanya memang bukan saudara. Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan gadis itu maupun penduduk desa lainnya. Di pertengahan musim panas tahun ini kebetulan pesawat yang dikendalikannya jatuh di ladang jagung milik Nami dan Nami menyelamatkannya.

Hanya dalam sepuluh hari seluruh luka-luka di tubuh pemuda itu sudah pulih. Semua itu berkat Nami yang merawatnya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan Nami rela untuk meninggalkan ladangnya dan memilih tetap di rumah sambil kembali membuka kedainya agar dapat terus memantau kesehatan pemuda itu. Akan tetapi meskipun pemuda itu dapat pulih dengan sangat cepat dan bahkan dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan sudah dapat membantu mengelola ladang milik Nami, ada satu masalah yang tersisa. Pemuda itu kehilangan ingatannya. Ia tidak ingat apapun tentang masa lalunya dan juga dirinya. Tidak ada petunjuk apapun tentang dirinya kecuali pesawatnya yang kini masih teronggok di tengah ladang Nami.

Nama pemuda itu adalah Luffy. Ia tidak ingat siapa nama lengkapnya, ia juga sebenarnya tidak mengingat namanya sama sekali, hanya saja, sebuah tulisan di sisi dalam cockpit pesawat yang berisi "Captain Luffy" membuat Nami menduga bahwa nama pemuda yang diselamatkannya itu adalah Luffy.

Pemuda itu dalam sekejap menjadi cukup populer di desa kecil itu. Banyak warga yang menawarkan diri untuk menampungnya akan tetapi Nami dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa Luffy adalah tanggung jawabnya. Mengingat bahwa Nami lah yang mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menyelamatkan Luffy, penduduk desa pun tidak bisa protes. Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus yang membuat Nami ingin agar Luffy tetap bersamanya. Nami hanya merasa bahwa tenaga Luffy cukup membatunya. Selain karena merasa bertanggung jawab, Nami juga tahu bahwa itu adalah yang terbaik untuk menghindari keributan. Desa kecil itu memang sangat jarang kedatangan tamu dari luar. Apalagi datang dengan cara tidak biasa seperti itu. Ditambah lagi, Luffy yang berkulit kecoklatan dan wajah yang selalu tersenyum lebar itu entah mengapa mampu memikat hati para penduduk desa. Sikapnya yang ramah juga membuat para penduduk desa menyukainya.

Hari itu bulan kedua musim panas, sudah nyaris dua bulan sejak kedatangan Luffy di desa itu. Luffy tengah menghabiskan sarapannya dengan lahap sementara Nami yang sudah lebih dulu menghabiskan sarapannya membereskan priringnya dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Hari ini kamu ada rencana?" tanya Nami dari dapur pada Luffy yang baru saja menghabiskan piring ketiga sarapannya.

Aneh rasanya kalau seorang Nami bertanya seperti itu pada Luffy. Luffy tidak pernah memiliki rencana apa-apa. Biasanya setelah sarapan ia akan pergi menengok ladang dan kembali menjelang sore untuk membantu Nami menyiapkan kedai.

"Tidak ada..." kata Luffy sambil membereskan piringnya dan membawanya ke dapur tempat Nami sedang mencuci piringnya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku akan ke gereja pagi ini, kudengar pastur Genzo ada perlu denganku. Apa kau ingin ikut? Kau belum pernah melihat gereja di desa ini kan?" kata Nami sambil menerima piring yang diserahkan Luffy dan mencucinya, "Hari ini kau tidak perlu mengurus ladang, dan lagi pula tidak ada yang harus dikerjakan di kedai. Nanti Sanji dan Vivi akan datang untuk mengupas kentang dan bawang dan membereskan kedai. Tidak banyak yang kita kerjakan hari ini..."

Luffy tertarik mendengar kata-kata gadis berambut jingga itu, "Gereja? Aku tidak tahu ada gereja di desa ini..."

Nami menyelesaikan mencuci piring terakhirnya, "Ada banyak hal yang tidak kamu ketahui di desa ini, Kapten..." gumamnya. Sering kali, Nami memanggil Luffy dengan sebutan 'kapten' dan setiap kali itu pula Luffy akan tersenyum lebar, "Jadi bagaimana? Mau ikut atau tidak?"

Luffy mengangguk cepat, tidak mungkin ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, "Tentu saja! Aku ikut!"

Nami mengeringkan tangannya di celemek yang dikenakannya. Setelah mengeringkan tangannya, Nami mengikat ulang rambutnya. Luffy sangat menyukai rambut Nami yang kemerahan dan panjang. Saat Nami mengikat rambut jingganya ia dapat melihat anting-anting dengan batu emerald yang dikenakan Nami di kedua telinganya. Ia tahu bahwa Nami menyukai perhiasan tapi sepertinya ia hanya memiliki sepasang anting sebab Luffy tidak pernah melihatnya mengenakan anting lain selain anting berhiaskan batu emerald itu.

Setelah buru-buru mengambil topi jeraminya yang merupakan salah satu petunjuk tentang masa lalunya, Luffy beranjak meninggalkan kedai dan menemani Nami menuju gereja yang berada di sisi lain desa.

Dalam perjalanan menuju gereja ada begitu banyak orang yang menyapa Nami dan Luffy. Luffy membalas sapaan orang-orang itu dengan sedikit bersemangat. Penduduk Heaven Hill sangatlah ramah dan bersahabat. Dalam sepanjang perjalanan semua orang tersenyum ramah dan menegur mereka. Meskipun Nami hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil atau jawaban seadanya sepertinya mereka tidak tersinggung. Mungkin juga semuanya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Nami yang tidak ramah. Luffy pun sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Nami itu.

Luffy menyukai desa itu. Para penduduk desa memperlakukannya dengan baik. Lagi pula mereka sering memberikannya makanan, meskipun Nami melarang mereka untuk memberi makan pada Luffy namun para penduduk desa diam-diam sering menemui Luffy yang tengah bekerja di ladang dan memberinya makanan kecil atau buah-buahan.

Saat itu matahari belum terlalu terik akan tetapi hawa sudah terasa panas seperti biasanya di pagi hari musim panas. Di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati Luffy dapat melihat betapa damainya penduduk Heaven Hill menjalani kehidupan mereka. Semuanya begitu teratur dan tenang. Tempat itu memang seperti surga. Luffy merasa sedikit beruntung karena pesawatnya jatuh di tempat seperti ini.

Di tengah perjalanan Nami mengajak Luffy mampir di sebuah toko bunga yang ada di pinggir desa. Nami membeli sebuket bunga iris segar dari seorang anak laki-laki kecil berusia sekitar empat tahun yang menjaga toko itu. Luffy tidak bertanya apa-apa tentang bunga itu. Ia tahu Nami tidak suka kalau ia terlalu banyak bertanya.

Gereja yang dimaksud Nami rupanya adalah sebuah bangunan kecil yang indah terletak tepat di kaki bukit. Tepatnya di seberang ladang bunga lavender. Di area gereja itu juga ada pemakaman. Gereja itu tidak besar tapi sangat indah. Bangunan sederhana beratap merah dengan lonceng besar yang menjadi patokan waktu pagi seluruh penjuru desa. Luffy menjadi sedikit kagum. Semua yang ada di desa itu terlihat begitu indah di matanya.

Di halaman gereja ada seorang pemuda bertubuh kekar dengan rambut hijau yang dilapis bandana hitam sedang membungkuk di depan tanaman mawar yang tengah berbunga. Pemuda itu tampaknya sedang memberi pupuk pada tanaman mawar tersebut. Mata Luffy yang tadinya tertumpu pada anting-anting yang dikenakan pemuda itu kini jatuh ke tiga buah pedang yang ada di pinggangnya.

"Zoro, apa Gen-san ada?"

Mendengar suara Nami pemuda itu menoleh dan mengerutkan dahinya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Nami. Sebelah tangannya yang berlumuran tanah menyeka keringat di dahinya, "Nami, Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana?"

"Baru saja," kata Nami sambil menjulurkan sebelah tangan untuk menghapus tanah yang menempel di pipi pemuda bernama Zoro itu, pemuda itu tampak tidak suka dengan tindakan Nami itu tapi Nami tampak tidak peduli, "Jadi? Gen-san ada? Kudengar ada yang ingin dibicarakannya denganku..."

"Ah, ya... Gen-san sedang berdoa di dalam, seharusnya sebentar lagi sudah selesai..." Pandangan Zoro tertumpu pada Luffy yang berdiri di belakang Nami, "Dia?"

"Ah, maaf aku lupa," kata Nami sambil bergeser beberapa langkah agar tidak menghalangi Luffy, "Zoro, ini Luffy, kalian belum pernah bertemu kan? Dia adalah pemuda yang kutolong saat itu. Kurasa beritanya sudah tersebar, huh? Dia hilang ingatan dan sekarang tinggal bersamaku di Going Merry..." lalu ia menoleh pada Luffy, "Luffy, ini Zoro, temanku sejak kecil. Ia membantu pastur di gereja ini sebagai pekerja suka rela..."

"Halo..." kata Luffy sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyeringai lebar.

Zoro tidak membalas uluran tangan Luffy. Ia memandangi wajah Luffy dengan ekspresi tidak suka. Luffy memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan bingung. Setelah beberapa detik ia mnarik kembali uluran tangannya. Mungkin Zoro sedang lapar sehingga tidak ada tenaga untuk menjabat tangannya, Luffy menatap pemuda berbandana hitam itu dengans sedikit kasihan. Kelaparan di pagi hari pasti tidak menyenangkan.

**ARC 1. Fireflies - Part I "Welcome to Heaven Hill" Ends.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Halo,

Ya, ini fanfic one piece pertama saya (dalam bahasa Indonesia), sebelumnya saya cuma menulis kumpulan drable : "The King's Diary" dalam bahasa Inggris. Saya rasa saya nggak perlu lagi mengingatkan kalau akan banyak OOC di fanfic ini, berhubung ini AU, tapi saya akan mencoba memasukan sebanyak mungkin refrensi dari dunia One Piece sendiri ke Fanfic ini.

Mungkin karena ini pertama kali saya menulis di fandom ini, banyak yang tidak familiar dengan cara saya menulis. Soal typo yang bertebaran, biasanya akan saya cek dan perbaiki 2-3 hari setelah cerita saya pos. Buat yang lagi senggang dan butuh bacaan, bisa mampir ke profil saya dan membaca cerita-cerita saya yang lainnya, karena saya biasanya menulis AU, jadi kemungkinan ceritanya bisa diikuti siapa saja meskipun yang bersangkutan tidak pernah mengikuti serial aslinya.

Saya saat ini menulis di fandom selain One Piece:

Bleach (IchixHime) (English/Indonesia)

Naruto (NaruxSaku) (Indonesia)

Nodame Cantabile (English)

Final Fantasy 12 (VaanxPenelo) (English)

Goth (Indonesia)

Rurouni Kenshin (KenxKao) (English)

-Have a nice day, everyone!-

.

.

Recchinon


	3. Arc1 Fireflies II

**Title: Heaven Hill**

**Genre**: **Fantasy, Romance**

**Ratting: 15+ (T)**

**Disclaimer: applied**

**WARNING: AU. OOC. **

* * *

><p><strong>ARC 1. Fireflies - Part II "Summer Day"<strong>

Nami menunggu selama beberapa menit namun Pastur Genzo tampaknya berdoa lebih lama dari biasanya hari ini. Ia bisa saja menunggu selama beberapa menit lagi tapi saat ini ada hal lain yang ingin dilakukannya. Luffy baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada Nami apa ia boleh pergi melihat kolam kecil yang ada di halaman gereja tapi Nami lebih dulu berbicara.

"Karena Gen-san sepertinya masih sibuk, aku akan berziarah dulu," kata Nami sambil menunjukkan buket bungat Iris yang dibawanya. Nami memberi pandangan penuh arti pada teman sepermainannya sejak kecil itu, "Sudah lama aku tidak berziarah..."

"Ah, ya... Tentu saja..." kata Zoro sambil menggunakan kaus putihnya untuk menyeka keringat di wajahnya, selama beberapa detik otot perut pemuda berwajah ketus itu tampak. Saat menyadari bahwa Nami masih berdiri di depannya, ia buru-buru merapikan kembali kausnya.

"Tunggu di sini," kata Nami sambil menepuk pundak pemuda bertopi jerami itu sambil beranjak meninggalkannya.

Luffy mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak suka harus berdua saja dengan pemuda yang tidak ramah padanya itu tapi ia tidak berani mengatakan apa pun pada gadis yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu. Sebenarnya kalau bisa Luffy ingin ikut dengan gadis bertato itu ke pemakaman daripada harus ditinggal berdua saja dengan pemuda berpedang ini tapi Luffy tahu Nami pasti tidak akan membiarkannya mengikutinya. Setelah hampir dua bulan tinggal bersamanya, Luffy tahu bahwa membuat Nami marah adalah hal yang buruk.

Setelah Nami berbelok ke arah Luffy mengorek telinga kirinya dengan jari kelingkingnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa dengan pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depannya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada itu. Saat tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan galak Zoro, Luffy hanya bisa menyeringai lebar serba salah.

Selama tinggal di desa ini Luffy selalu diperlakukan baik oleh para penduduk desa, karena itu ia tidak terbiasa dengan tatapan menilai yang ditujukan Zoro padanya. Sejujurnya Luffy sedikit penasaran, orang seperti apa Zoro sebenarnya. Pemuda yang menjadi sukarelawan di gereja sambil menyandang pedang di pinggangnya, seandainya Zoro tidak membencinya, mungkin mereka bisa menjadi teman.

"Jadi..." gumam Zoro dengan suara yang sama sekali tidak ramah, "Kau kehilangan ingatan?"

"Yup!" kata Luffy sambil tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan giginya, setidaknya ia akan menunjukan pada Zoro bahwa ia ingin berteman dengannya.

"Kau benar-benar kehilangan ingatan? Tidak mengingat apa pun?" tanya Zoro lagi dengan dahi berkerut, sikap ceria pemuda berambut hitam di depannya itu sedikit menganggunya.

Luffy menangguk, "Yup! Aku juga lupa siapa namaku!"

"Bagaimana kami bisa tahu kalau kau bukan orang jahat yang hanya berpura-pura? Bagaimana kami bisa yakin kalau kau bukan penjahat buron atau semacamnya?" Zoro memicingkan matanya dan jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mempercayai Luffy.

Luffy bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya, "Eh... aku... tidak tahu..."

"Ingat ini," Zoro menambahkan dengan nada mengancam, "Kalau kau sampai macam-macam pada Nami..."

"Aku tidak akan berbuat jahat pada Nami!" protes Luffy dengan suara lantang, "Aku tidak tahu soal masalaluku tapi aku tidak mungkin membiarkan diriku menyakiti Nami!"

"Bagaimana kami bisa percaya padamu, ha?"

"Zoro! Cukup!"

Zoro dan Luffy menoleh dan melihat seorang pria paruh baya berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu gereja. Pria itu berjalan ke arah keduanya. Dari pakaian yang dikenakannya Luffy langsung tahu siapa pria tua itu. Bekas luka di wajah pria itu membuatnya tampak menyeramkan ditambah kumis tebal yang menghiasi wajahnya. Luffy sedikit terkejut ketika pria itu tiba-tiba menggunakan kitab tebal yang dipegangnya untuk memukul bagian belakang kepala pemuda berbandana hitam di hadapannya itu.

"Apa-apaan Gen-san!" Protes Zoro marah sambil mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya yang masih berdenyut sakit.

"Dengar Zoro, kita tidak boleh kasar pada jemaat yang datang!" kata pastur itu dengan tegas.

"Tapi dia bukan jemaat!"

"Dan itu bukan alasan agar kamu boleh bersikap buruk padanya!" Gen-san mengibaskan sebelah tangannya ke arah Zoro, lalu ia berpaling pada Luffy dan tersenyum lebar, "Ah, Luffy, ya? Nami sudah pernah bercerita tentangmu... Waktu kau belum sadarkan diri waktu itu ia datang ke mari untuk mendoakanmu. Meskipun ia bukan kristen tapi ia berkata bahwa Tuhan akan mendengarkan doa siapa saja yang sungguh-sungguh... Aku tahu Nami bagaimana Nami merawatmu dengan sungguh-sungguh..."

Luffy mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Ia lega karena Gen-san datang menyelamatkannya dari pertanyaan dan tudingan yang ditujukan Zoro padanya.

"Ah, Gen-san! Lama tidak bertemu..."

Nami yang baru kembali dari pemakaman bergabung bersama ketiganya. Ia memeluk pastur berwajah seram itu sekilas dan setelah menanyakan kabarnya, gadis berambut panjang itu menanyakan secara langsung tujuan pastur Genzo memanggilnya datang hari ini.

"Ah, ya... Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena aku harus merepotkanmu untuk datang ke tempat ini," kata Pastur Genzo dengan nada meminta maaf, "Tapi aku belum ada waktu untuk mampir ke Going Merry..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Gen-san," Nami menggelengkan kepalanya, "Lalu apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Begini, Kepala Desa memintaku untuk menyampaikan ini padamu," kata Gen-san menjelaskan tujuannya, "Untuk festival kunang-kunang tahun ini, kami butuh bantuan Going Merry untuk menyediakan sup jagung dan wiski jahe dan madu. Karena tahun ini akhirnya Going Merry kembali dibuka, aku rasa penduduk desa akan sangat senang kalau tahun ini sup jagungnya buatan Going Merry." Gen-san menambahkan, "Tentu saja tidak gratis!"

Nami menghela nafas, "Tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan seperti itu. Sampai tiga tahun yang lalu itu memang sudah menjadi kewajibanku kan? Kurasa tahun ini aku bisa melakukannya lagi..." Ia menambahkan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Tentu saja aku tidak akan menolak bayarannya."

"Jangan khawatir soal bayarannya," Pastur Genzo tertawa lebar, "Syukurlah kalau tahun ini Going Merry mau bekerja sama lagi untuk festival kunang-kunang. Maaf kalau kami merepotkan tapi semuanya sangat menyukai sup jagung buatan Going Merry. Sanji bersikeras bahwa ia hanya memasak untuk Going Merry, karena itu semua sangat senang saat Going Merry kembali dibuka. Sekarang semua bisa menikmati masakan Sanji lagi. Dan tentu saja Wiski racikan Nami."

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan," kata Nami, "Aku tidak akan melewatkan peluang bisnis yang ada."

"Terima kasih banyak Nami, aku yakin tidak hanya kepala desa, para penduduk pun akan sangat senang mendengar berita ini," kata Gen-san dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah penuh bekas jahitannya. Entah apa yang terjadi di masa mudanya hingga meninggalkan bekas luka seperti itu di wajahnya.

Nami menatap langit, matahari mulai bergerak ke atas kepala, hari mulai siang, "Ah, maaf, aku harus segera kembali. Aku harus menyiapkan kedai untuk malam ini," ia menambahkan, "Gen-san sekali-kali juga mampirlah ke Going Merry, Sanji akan memasak daging lapis malam ini!"

Gen-san kembali tertawa, "Tentu saja, dengan senang hati!"

Nami berpaling pada Zoro, "Kau juga, sekali-kali datanglah ke Going Merry, Zoro! Kau selalu minum sendirian, sekali-kali bergabunglah dengan yang lain."

"Ya, ya, ya..." Zoro terdengar tidak peduli, ia menguap dan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya ke arah Nami, "Kau cuma mau memanfaatkan kesukaanku pada alkohol dan berencana untuk memerasku kan?"

* * *

><p>Saat Luffy dan Nami meninggalkan gereja dan pulang kembali ke Going Merry, hari sudah mulai siang. Keduanya berjalan melintasi jalan pedesaan tanpa berbicara apa pun. Saat melewati beberapa rumah Luffy dapat mencium aroma deterjen dari cucian yang sedang dijemur. Siang hari di Heaven Hill hampir sama tenangnya dengan pagi hari.<p>

"Uhm, Nami.. Apa itu festifal kunang-kunang?"

Nami menoleh ke arah Luffy, "Ah, benar juga, aku belum pernah cerita kan?" Luffy menggeleng, Nami melanjutkan sambil tetap berjalan, "Di pulau ini, karena penduduknya sedikit, maka sering ada perayaan atau festival. Menurutku sih, karena orang-orang di sini suka berkumpul dan berpesta jadi setiap musim akan diadakan festival tertentu. Nah, pada pertengahan musim panas, tepatnya minggu ke sembilan musim panas, penduduk desa percaya bahwa arwah para keluarga dan kerabat akan kembali ke desa, dan mereka akan berkumpul di tepi sungai. Para penduduk desa akan menyalakan lilin dan menganyutkannya di sungai untuk mengantarkan arwah-arwah kerabat dan keluarga mereka kembali ke alam baka. Biasanya pada festival ini juga para penduduk akan berkumpul untuk memakan sup jagung dan minum wiski sambil memandangi cahaya lilin dan kunang-kunang yang ada di tepian sungai. Karena nama Festival Arwah terdengar terlalu seram makanya penduduk desa menyebut festival ini sebagai festival kunang-kunang..."

"Oh..." Luffy memukulkan kepalannya ke telapak tangannya tanda mengerti akan penjelasan Nami. Satu hal baru lagi yang dipelajarinya tentang Heaven Hill. Ada begitu banyak hal yang menarik tentang desa itu.

Saat mereka sampai di depan Going Merry, Luffy teringat satu hal lagi yang sejak tadi mengusik pikirannya. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang penting tapi entah mengapa ia sangat ingin menanyakannya.

"Uhm... Nami..." panggil Luffy sambil mengawasi Nami membuka pintu depan kedai dan berjalan mengikutinya memasuki bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu itu, "Tadi kamu berziarah ke makam orang tuamu?"

"Ibuku adalah marinir, ia meninggal di laut," kata Nami tanpa menoleh, "Tubuhnya ditenggelamkan di laut seperti kebiasaan para marinir."

"Lalu yang tadi itu makam siapa?"

"Kerabatku," gumam Nami sambil mengehntikan langkahnya, ia menoleh ke arah Luffy, "Hari ini kau benar-benar cerewet ya, lapar?"

Luffy mengangguk cepat-cepat. Hal termudah yang perlu dilakukan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya adalah makanan. Luffy tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya sebelum ia kehilangan ingatannya, tapi sekarang entah mengapa ia selalu merasa lapar.

"Ini belum jam makan siang," kata Nami sambil melihat jam dinding, "tapi seharusnya Sanji sudah mulai menyiapkan makan siang..."

Tepat saat itu pula, seorang gadis berambut biru panjang dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang keluar dari dapur. Keduanya memakai celemek dan sang pemuda membawa seembar kentang yang belum dikupas. Wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu berubah ceria saat ia melihat Nami.

"Nami-swaaaan, selamat datang~"

"Aku pulang..." sahut Nami sambil berjalan ke arah meja kayu tempat pemuda itu meletakkan kentang-kentang itu.

"Nami.. selamat datang," sambut gadis manis berwajah mungil dengan bibir tipis itu. Gadis berambut biru panjang diikat satu itu bernama Vivi. Ia dan pemuda yang bersamanya itu adalah teman sepermainan Nami yang juga bekerja di Going Merry untuk membantu Nami.

"Dari mana saja Nami?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang dengan janggut tipis menghiasi wajahnya itu.

Pemuda itu bernama Sanji. Seperti Vivi dan Zoro, ia adalah teman masa kecil Nami. Terkadang Sanji juga akan membantu Luffy di ladang tapi selebihnya ia akan membantu Nami melayani para tamu di Going Merry. Pekerjaan utamanya adalah sebagai koki di Going Merry. Meskipun penampilannya lebih mirip seorang penggoda wanita, tapi sebenarnya Sanji adalah koki yang sangat hebat.

Nami duduk di hadapan keduanya dan mulai membantu keduanya mengupas kentang, "Aku baru saja dari gereja, untuk festifal Kunang-kunang minggu depan. Kita diminta menyediakan sup jagung dan wiski, entah wiski jeruk, madu atau jahe. Itu artinya kita akan sedikit sibuk... kalian tidak keberatan kan?"

Vivi menggeleng cepat dengan pipi bersemburat merah dan wajah tampak senang, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak..."

Nami menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah..." ia menoleh pada Luffy yang tengah memainkan sebuah kentang yang belum dikupas, memikirkan apakah benda itu bisa dimakan mentah atau tidak, "Luffy, pergilah ke ladang dan tolong petik jagung-jagung yang sudah cukup umur, Vivi tolong temani Luffy dan ajari dia untuk memilih jagung yang bagus dan tidak. Sanji, kau belahlah kayu bakar dibelakang, kita perlu banyak persiapan!"

"Baik Nami-swaaaaan," sahut Sanji bersemangat. Meski pun ia tidak begitu menyukai pekerjaan yang menggunakan tangannya selain untuk memasak, tapi ia tidak pernah menolak keinginan Nami.

"Eh...Ah, aku dan Luffy?" kata Vivi kaget dengan wajah langsung berubah merah padam, belakangan ini entah mengapa Vivi selalu saja salah tingkah setiap kali ada di dekat Luffy. Tapi sepertinya Nami tidak terlalu peduli dan tetap saja memintanya untuk membantu Luffy.

"Keberatan?" sebenarnya Nami bertanya dengan nada biasa saja akan tetapi entah mengapa Vivi bergidik mendengarnya. Ia buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menunjukkan kalau ia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Oke, cepat kerjakan! Sebelum lonceng tengah hari semuanya harus sudah kembali ke kedai dan membantuku siap-siap untuk buka kedai nanti malam!" seru Nami sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Luffy mengeluh namun ia tetap berbalik arah ke arah pintu untuk menuju ladang dan melakukan seperti apa yang Nami minta. Luffy memang lapar, tapi titah ratu Nami tetap harus dijalankan.

**ARC 1. Fireflies - Part II "Summer Day"** : END

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Hai, makasih buat yang sudah mau baca dan review fanfic ini.

Yap, kali ini update lebih cepat. Karena kebetulan mulai besok saya akan pergi ke rumah ornag tua saya untuk berlibur, dan kalau ternyata disana saya diajak pergi kesana-sini, mungkin saya nggak bisa update, jadi saya berusaha untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini sebelum saya pergi.

Soal pairing di fanfic ini... Saya sebenarnya cukup suka ZoroxNami. Tapi hubungan Zoro dan Nami di sini mungkin nggak sampai ke level yang bisa disebut ZoNa... Jadi, ini bukan LuNaZo (paling nggak menurut saya bukan...)

Sekali lagi, makasih banyak.

Have a nice day.

Recchi.


	4. Arc1 Fireflies III

**Title: Heaven Hill**

**Genre**: **Fantasy, Romance**

**Ratting: 15+ (T)**

**Disclaimer: applied**

**WARNING: AU. OOC. **

* * *

><p><strong>ARC 1. Fireflies - Part III "The candles and the fireflies"<strong>

Di hari festifal, jalanan desa menjadi sangat sepi di siang hari. Memang sudah jadi kebiasaan di desa itu bahwa di hari festifal tidak ada yang boleh bekerja. Ladang-ladang pun sepi, begitu juga dengan toko-toko lainnya. Semuanya tetap berada di rumah sampai saat festifal tiba. Tidak ada seorang pun di jalanan, termasuk anak-anak yang biasanya bermain riang berkejar-kejaran. Heaven Hill menjadi sunyi sesaat sebelum perayaan dimulai. Akan tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku di dalam bangunan tua dari kayu lapis yang berada pinggir desa. Pada saat menjelang festifal ini dapur Going Merry justru menjadi sangat sibuk. Nami dan lainnya harus menyiapkan sup jagung untuk seluruh penduduk desa. Sup harus tetap hangat sampai saat festifal dan juga harus sudah siap sebelum festifal di mulai. Memasak untuk orang banyak jelas bukan pekerjaan mudah.

"Vivi-chan, tolong ambilkan cangkir berisi kaldu, ah ya yang itu, terima kasih!"

"Sanji, apa bawangnya cukup?"

"Nami-swaaaan, biar aku saja yang membawa karung tepungnya!"

"Luffy, kayu bakarnya habis! Ambil persediaan di luar!"

Dapur Going Merry hari itu benar-benar berubah seperti medan perang. Nami tidak mentoleril kesalahan sekecil apapun, setiap detik sangat berarti. Semuanya bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh karena tidak ingin membuat Nami kesal. Sanji sang koki biasanya sanggup bekerja seorang diri tapi kali ini ia harus memasak dalam porsi sangat banyak sehinga ia sangat berterimakasih atas bantuan yang diberikan Nami dan yang lainnya.

Awalnya Nami sedikit pesimis kalau semua bisa selesai tepat waktu, tapi sepertinya ia terlalu meremehkan kemampuan Sanji. Berkat kerja sama mereka, semuanya selesai beberapa saat sebelum festifal sehingga mereka masih memiliki waktu untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri.

Akan tetapi meskipun harus merasa lelah karena bekerja keras seharian untuk menyiapkan sup jagung untuk semua penduduk desa, kerja keras mereka terbayar. Semua penduduk desa menyukai sup jagung yang mereka buat hari itu. Luffy lebih menyukai daging dibandingkan sup jagung, tapi rasa sup jagung yang dimakannya hari itu entah mengapa terasa sangat lezat. Rasanya tidak sia-sia bekerja begitu keras kalau semuanya merasa senang dengan hasilnya.

Luffy merasa senang karena hari itu mereka membuat sup sengaja lebih banyak dari seharusnya, ia menghabiskan beberapa porsi sup malam itu tanpa malu-malu. Para penduduk desa pun tidak tampak terganggu dengan tingkah pendatang baru di desa itu. Semuanya tampak menikmati malam itu ditemani sup jagung dan wiski racikan Nami.

"Jadi kau adalah seorang sky pirate?"

"Hun," Luffy mengangguk dan mencoba menjawab dengan mulut penuh makanan. Saat ini ia tengah duduk bersama para penduduk desa yang juga sedang menyantap sup jagung dari Going Merry.

"Wah, bukankah sky pirate itu sering berurusan dengan sky patrol? Apa mungkin pesawatmu jatuh setelah ditembak sky patrol?" pria tua yang duduk di dekat Luffy tampak bersemangat dengan teorinya itu.

Luffy menelan makanan yang tersisa di mulutnya dan mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu," katanya sambil menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, "Tapi tidak ada bekas tembakan di pesawatku."

"Apa kamu sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa?" tanya pria lainnya penasaran.

Luffy menggeleng.

Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu telah berulang kali ditanyakan kepadanya sejak ia pertama datang di desa itu. Para penduduk desa itu tampaknya tidak akan pernah bosan meskipun telah berulang kali mendengarkan cerita Luffy. Mungkin, karena seumur hidup mereka telah berada di pulau ini, kehadiran Luffy seperti sebuah penghubung antara mereka dan dunia luar.

Pemandangan di tepi sungai hari itu sangat cantik. Air sungai terlihat berkilauan memantulkan cahaya bintang, lilin, dan kunang-kunang. Langit malam musim panas kali itu dihiasi banyak bintang tanpa sedikit pun awan mengganggu. Sungai malam itu berkesan romantis dengan cahaya lilin yang dinyalakan para penduduk desa yang berkumpul di tepi. Bahkan suara angin yang meniup batang-batang bambu yang tumbuh di tepian sungai pun tidak lagi berkesan menyeramkan.

"Kau tidak menghanyutkan lilin, Luffy?" tanya Vivi malu-malu sambil duduk di sebelah Luffy yang sedang asyik melihat cahaya kunang-kunang yang berpendar cantik di atas permukaan air sungai dengan perut yang sedikit membengkak karena kekenyangan. Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah saat Luffy menyambutnya dengan sebuah seringai ramah yang lebar. Vivi menjulurkan segelas wiski jahe untuk menghangatkan tubuh pada Luffy.

"Ah... Aku tidak tahu harus mendoakan arwah siapa..." gumam Luffy sambil menerima minuman hangat itu.

Vivi tertawa kecil pipinya dihiasi semburat merah yang cantik, "Tidak harus mendoakan arwah..." gumamnya sambil memberanikan diri memandang Luffy melalui balik bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik, "Kita bisa menghanyutkan lilin sekadar untuk memohon sesuatu..." Vivi melirik beberapa gadis desa yang terlihat iri dengan dirinya yang bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan Luffy dan bahkan berbincang-bincang dengannya, untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, Luffy cukup populer di kalangan para gadis di desa ini.

Vivi merasa sedikit canggung menyadari tatapan dari para gadis-gadis itu.

"Coba lihat," Vivi menunjuk ke arah Sanji yang sedang menghanyutkan lilin di sungai. Sanji menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali dan tampak serius berdoa sebelum melepaskan lilinnya, Vivi tahu apapun yang diminta Sanji saat itu pasti tidak akan jauh dari wanita, "Sanji sudah menghanyutkan lilinnya yang ketujuh... Entah apa yang dimintanya kali ini. Semoga saja bukan hal konyol seperti yang dimintanya tahun lalu."

"Memangnya tahun lalu apa yang diminta Sanji?" tanya Luffy.

"Pacar..." kata Vivi sambil tertawa tertahan, "Dia memohon agar mendapatkan pacar, sambil mencoba mendekati seluruh gadis di desa ini. Tentu saja cara seperti itu tidak akan berhasil..."

Luffy ikut menyeringai mendengarnya. Mungkin dia perlu menghanyutkan sebuah lilin untuk meminta...

...daging?

"Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu bicara banyak," kata Luffy sambil menoleh pada Vivi dan sekali lagi memamerkan deretan giginya, "Biasanya kau selalu bersikap aneh. Kupikir kau membenciku." Luffy tertawa dan membenarkan letak topi jeraminya, "Syukurlah ternyata kau mau berbicara denganku seperti ini."

Wajah Vivi berubah merah lagi tapi malam menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya, "Tidak... Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya... Malu..."

Luffy menatap langit, senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya, "Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum pernah melihat Nami tersenyum..." tiba-tiba saja senyuman yang sejak tadi terlukis di wajah pemuda bermata hitam itu pudar. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, "Mungkin yang sebenarnya membenciku itu Nami, ya?"

Vivi menghela napas, "Soal Nami... Aku tahu dia terkesan kaku dan keras tapi dia gadis yang sangat baik. Sama seperti dulu..."

"Dulu?" Luffy menoleh ke arah Vivi dengan bingung. Wajahnya yang tampak polos menatap gadis berambut biru muda itu dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Nami bukanlah orang yang dingin dan ketus sejak lahir lho... Dulu, dia tidak seperti sekarang," kata Vivi, "Yang tidak berubah sampai saat ini hanyalah kebaikan hatinya..." Vivi menatap Luffy dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Percayalah, meskipun seperti itu tapi Nami itu sangat baik lho... Dia hanya..." Vivi terdiam sesaat untuk memikirkan kata-kata selanjutnya, "Belum bisa membuka hatinya..."

Luffy tertawa keras, "Tentu saja aku tahu dia itu baik... Kalau tidak mana mau dia memertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menolongku yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya, merawatku dan memberiku tempat tinggal..." Luffy menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir bahwa Nami adalah orang jahat."

Vivi menghela napas lega dan tersenyum, "Syukurlah... Aku tidak akan tahan kalau ada orang yang salah paham dan membenci Nami..."

"Hei... Luffy, kamu tidak menghanyutkan lilin untuk meminta ingatanmu kembali?" Shanji berlari menghampiri Vivi dan Luffy.

"Astaga Sanji, Jangan samakan Luffy denganmu! Luffy tidak sepertimu yang terlalu percaya pada lilin!" kata Vivi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Sanji dengan tatapan meledek.

"Vivi-chan, itu karena aku adalah pria yang romantis dan penuh mimpi," Sanji menambahkan sambil tersenyum menggoda, "Tapi kalau kau mau, mulai tahun depan aku hanya akan menghanyutkan satu batang lilin saja... Bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau permohonanku untuk mendapatkan kekasih terkabul tahun ini, aku tidak perlu lagi menghanyutkan berbatang-batang lilin tahun depan," Sanji lagi-lagi merayu Vivi, "kau bisa membantu mewujudkan permohonanku itu, Vivi-chaaan."

Vivi tertawa, "Yang benar saja..."

Sementara Vivi disibukkan oleh Sanji yang terus mencoba menggodanya, pandangan Luffy jatuh pada sosok Nami yang sedang berlutut seorang diri di tepian sungai, terpisah dari penduduk desa lainnya. Mata terpejam seperti sedang membuat permohonan. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah lilin yang menyala dan siap untuk dihanyutkan. Sebelum tersadar apa yang dilakukannya tahu-tahu saja Luffy sudah bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Nami.

Luffy menghentikan langkahnya beberapa langkah di belakang Nami. Meskipun dalam kegelapan ia dapat melihat—atau lebih tepatnya merasakan—bahwa saat itu Nami tengah menangis. Entah mengapa Luffy merasa aneh, ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan dadanya dan ia tidak tahu apa itu. Ia menatap punggung Nami yang tampak begitu kecil saat itu. Entah mengapa ia seperti ikut merasakan kesedihan yang sedang dirasakan Nami malam itu. Ia tetap berdiri di sana mengawasi gadis berambut sewarna senja itu, hingga akhirnya dengan tangan yang gemetaran Nami menghanyutkan lilin itu.

"Itu lilin untuk siapa?"

Nami tidak menoleh. Mungkin ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajah menangisnya di depat Luffy.

Luffy tahu, Nami sudah menghanyutkan lilin untuk orang tuanya sejak tadi dan saat itu ia tidak menangis. Kali ini, entah mengapa Nami seolah-olah enggan melepaskan lilin itu untuk dihanyutkan ke sungai.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?" tanya Nami tanpa menoleh.

"Sejak kamu menghanyutkan lilin itu, itu lilin untuk siapa?" tanya Luffy lagi karena Nami belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak ada," kata Nami masih tanpa menoleh, "bukan apa-apa, hanya untuk buang sial..."

Luffy menyipitkan matanya, tanpa berpikir terlebih dulu ia membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan kata-kata yang sejak tadi ada di dalam kepalanya, "Nami, mungkin aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku juga tidak tahu banyak tentangmu, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku sendiri. Tapi aku ada di sini kalau kamu membutuhkanku..."

Nami tertawa perlahan mendengar Luffy mengucapkan kata-kata itu penuh percaya diri, "Memangnya apa yang bisa kamu lakukan?"

Luffy terdiam sesaat. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku bisa berusaha..." katanya lagi, "Aku bisa berusaha untuk mengingat kembali tentang masa laluku atau aku bisa berusaha untuk menjalani hidupku yang sekarang. Aku bisa berusaha membantumu untuk tersenyum. Karena itu kamu juga harus berusaha Nami, karena kalau hanya aku yang berusaha itu tidak akan cukup..."

Nami terdiam.

"Kenapa kau ingin berusaha untukku?"

"Karena kau sudah berusaha untuk banyak orang, Nami. Kau berusaha untuk menolongku padahal kau tidak mengenalku, kau berusaha untuk membantu parapenduduk desa. Kau selalu berusaha keras, Nami. Kau hanya tidak pernah berusaha untuk membahagiakan dirimu sendiri..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku tidak berusaha untuk membahagiakan diriku sendiri?" tanya Nami sedikit meninggikan suaranya, "Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku..."

"Karena aku tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum," jawab Luffy tanpa ikut menaikkan suaranya, "Kau tidak berusaha untuk bahagia Nami..."

Untuk beberapa detik yang terasa panjang, keduanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja kemudian Nami menoleh ke arah Luffy dan tertawa. Luffy terhenyak. Itu pertama kalinya ia melihat Nami tertawa di depannya.

Luffy merasa aneh. Luffy tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupannya sebelum ia kehilangan ingatannya, tapi dia yang sekarang tidak pernah tertarik pada wanita. Ia selalu merasa semua wanita sama saja, kalau mereka memperlakukannya dengan baik, maka mereka adalah teman. Tapi entah mengapa wajah Nami yang tertawa di hadapannya itu terlihat sangat cantik.

"Dasar bodoh..." kata Nami di sela-sela tawanya, "Memangnya kau bisa apa, tuan perompak?"

Luffy berpikir beberapa saat, "Tidak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan," kata Luffy sambil menyeringai lebar, "Tapi aku bisa mencoba menangkap kunang-kunang untukmu, Nami. Kau suka kunang-kunang?"

Nami kembali tertawa, masih terlihat bekas air mata di pipinya tapi ia tetap tertawa, "Ah, baiklah, tuan Perompak," Nami tersenyum lebar dan menepuk pundak Luffy keras-keras, "Berusahalah sedikit lebih keras lagi untuk membalas budi padaku!"

Luffy membalasnya dengan tawanya, "Serahkan padaku!" katanya sambil menepuk dadanya, lalu ia melepaskan topinya dan meletakannya di atas kepala gadis pemilik Going Merry itu, "Mulai sekarang kita bisa berusaha bersama-sama!"

**ARC 1. Fireflies - Part III "The Candles and the Fireflies"** : END

ARC1. FIREFLIES: END

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yg udah baca dan review fic ini.

Saya menikmati menulis fic ini jadi saya harap kalian juga menikmati membacanya :D

Maaf kalau agak lama, sekarang saya sedang liburan jadi agak susah untuk update.

('Suami' saya bilang "Sedang liburan begini juga kerja?' tiap kali saya menyalakan laptop jadi saya harus menunda update beberapa cerita)

Untuk update berikutnya, saya tidak tahu kapan bisa update jadi mohon maaf.

Sekaligus, selamat berpuasa buat yang menunaikan.

.

.

Recchi.


	5. Arc2 Secret I

**Title: Heaven Hill**

**Genre**: **Fantasy, Romance**

**Ratting: 15+ (T)**

**Disclaimer: applied**

**WARNING: AU. OOC. **

* * *

><p><strong>ARC 2. Secret - Part I "The days after festival"<strong>

Setelah festifal kunang-kunang entah mengapa Going Merry menjadi sangat ramai. Nami yang sangat menyukai uang akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan membuka kedai sejak pagi. Sejak pagi Nami dan yang lainnya sudah disibukan dengan para tamu yang berdatangan. Sanji, tentu saja, tidak mengeluh meskipun ia harus bekerja lebih keras setiap harinya hingga malam.

Soal ladang Nami serahkan seluruhnya pada Nami, kecuali untuk pohon-pohon jeruk kesayangannya yang setiap hari selalu dirawatnya, tidak peduli sesibuk apapun kedai hari itu. Luffy selalu penasaran seperti apa rasa buah jeruk yang ditanam Nami itu namun Nami telah mengancamnya untuk tidak menyentuh jeruk-jeruk kesayangannya. Luffy tahu, nami tidak main-main saat mengatakan bahwa ia akan menggantungnya terbalik dari balkon di lantai dua kalau ia berani mencuri satu saja buah jeruknya.

Hari itu adalah hari yang sibuk, seperti biasanya Going Merry dipenuhi para penduduk desa yang ingin menikmati masakan koki muda berwajah lumayan tampan yang sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja di kedai itu. Hari itu lonceng gereja baru saja berdentang namun para tamu sudah memenuhi kedai. Beberapa pria memenuhi meja konter untuk minum minuman racikan Nami sambil mengobrol, membicarakan hal-hal yang menarik yang terjadi baru-baru ini.

Biasanya meskipun ia bertugas memask, Sanji juga akan membantu Vivi untuk mengantarkan pesanan dari meja ke meja tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena kaki kirinya yang dibalut perban karena retak membuatnya sulit bergerak. Meskipun ia bersyukur karena bukan tangannya yang berharga itu yang terlukan, namun Sanji tetap merasa kesal karena tidak bisa membantu banyak. Ia menatap Vivi yang tengah kerepotan mengantarkan pesanan para tamu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Luffy dimana sih?" omel Sanji sambil menyulut rokoknya, ia baru saja menyelesaikan pesanan omelet tuan Ernesto, ia tahu Nami yang berdiri di balik konter dan tengah meracik minuman untuk para tamu dapat mendengarnya, "Kenapa di saat sibuk seperti ini dia malah menghilang?"

"Bodoh!" kata Vivi sambil membereskan meja di sudut ruangan yang baru saja kosong, "Luffy sedang di ladang, dia harus bekerja lebih keras di ladang agar kita bisa panen sesuai jadwal dan tidak kehabisan bahan makanan!" Vivi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Luffy tidak mengeluh tapi aku sedikit kepikiran, mungkin ada baiknya kalau kita meminta tolong pada Ussop untuk bekerja membantu kita sementara, sampai kaki Sanji sembuh." Vivi melirik ke arah Nami sambil mengharapkan tanggapan atas usulnya itu.

Nami dapat mendengar usul itu dengan jelas namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk menanggapinya. Gadis dengan tato di lengannya itu hanya melanjutkan mengelap botol minuman yang ada di tangannya dengan sebuah lap kering. Vivi pun menyerah dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Vivi berjalan ke arah Sanji yang sejak tadi bersandar di jendela besar tanpa kaca yang membatasi kedai dengan dapur tempatnya bekerja. Ia melemparkan lap kotor yang dipegangnya ke arah pemuda yang berusia awal dua puluh tahunan itu. Sanji menangkap lap yang dilemparkan gadis berambut panjang itu dengan mudah.

"Tapi biasanya Luffy tidak selama ini," Vivi melihat jam dinding yang ada di seberang ruangan dan menghela nafas, "Apa yang membuat Luffy terlambat?"

Sanji melemparkan lap yang tadi ditangkapnya ke atas meja dapur, "Mungkin Luffy bertemu gadis cantik di jalan dan tengah sibuk merayunya," Sanji menggoda Vivi yang tampaknya menaruh hati pada pemuda berambut hitam yang baru beberapa bulan tinggal bersama mereka itu, "Mungkin saat ini dia diundang makan malam di rumah gadis itu."

Vivi mendengus, "Jangan samakan Luffy denganmu. Mungkin dia sedang mengecek kondisi pesawatnya."

Sanji menghela napas, "Masih belum menyerah untuk memperbaiki pesawatnya, hmmm?"

"Hei, orang dua di sana! Aku tidak membayar kalian untuk mengobrol!" tegur Nami yang sedang mencampurkan madu ke dalam wiski jahe pesanan tamu. Dahinya berkerut dan ia mengibaskan sebelah tangan ke arah kedua pegawainya itu sebagai tanda agar mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

"Baik, Nami-swaaaaaaaan..." sahut Sanji ceria sambil berjalan tertatih ke arah kompor untuk melanjutkan memasak. Ia menggunakan tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan namun itu tidak menyulitkannya memasak pesanan para tamu.

Di hari sibuk seperti ini mereka bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk saling mengobrol. Mereka harus berkonsentrasi dengan pesanan para tamu, meskipun tamu yang datang sudah mereka kenal dan merupakan langganan, Nami tidak ingin mengacaukan pesanan mereka. Ia ingin mengelola bisnisnya dengan baik, menurutnya, kepuasan pelanggan akan mendatangkan keuntungan lebih untuknya.

Biasanya di hari sibuk Zoro akan datang untuk membantu Nami dan yang lainnya di kedai tapi sudah tiga hari ini ia harus pergi ke kota untuk menemani pastur. Perjalanan ke kota terdekat yang ada di pulau lain memakan waktu pulang pergi sekitar sepuluh hari. Itu artinya masih satu minggu lagi sampai mereka bisa sedikit bersantai mengingat kaki Sanji, menurut prediksi dokter, baru akan benar-benar sembuh sepuluh hari ke depan. Nami tidak mengeluh, tentu saja, semakin banyak tamu yang datang, semakin banyak keuntungan yang didapatkannya.

Luffy baru kembali dari ladang setelah matahari benar-benar terbenam dan langit berubah gelap. Penampilannya benar-benar lusuh dan penuh tanah, rompi merah yang dikenakannya tidak terkancing memamerkan dadanya yang basah berlumuran keringat bercampur tanah. Wajahnya terlihat lelah namun ia masih tetap tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. Ia membawa sekeranjang besar jagung dan tomat yang baru saja dipanennya dari ladang, sesuai perintah Nami. Tomat-tomat itu berwarna merah segar dan ranum terlihat sangat manis namun Luffy berhasil mengendalikan diri untuk tidak memakannya di perjalanan pulang.

Luffy sekarang sudah pandai membedakan mana tanaman yang sudah siap untuk dipanen dan mana yang masih harus dibiarkan tumbuh, meskipun butuh beberapa waktu—dan beberapa pukulan dari Nami untuk membantunya mengingat—kini ia bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan memanen tanpa harus membuat Nami cemas. Nami sudah bisa mempercayakan pekerjaan memanen hasil ladang padanya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Luffy..." sambut Vivi yang belakangan sepertinya mulai bisa bersikap normal di hadapan Luffy, meskipun terkadang ia masih terlihat sedikit malu-malu saat berbicara dengan pemuda bertopi jerami itu. Untungnya, Luffy terlalu naif untuk menyadari semburat merah muda yang mewarnai pipi Vivi setiap kali ia tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Yo, Luffy!"

"Hei, Sky Pirate, bagaimana ladang hari ini?"

"Shishishi, ladang tetap seperti biasanya," Luffy berjalan ke arah dapur sambil membalas sapaan para tamu yang seperti biasanya selalu bersikap ramah padanya.

Luffy berjalan meletakan keranjang berisi hasil panen yang dibawanya dari ladang di atas meja dapur, di sebelah lap kotor yang tadi dilemparkan Sanji. Luffy meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku sambil berjalan keluar dapur. Senyum lebar yang memamerkan deretan giginya masih menghiasi wajah perompak udara tersebut. Ia menuju konter tempat Nami tengah bekerja dengan wajah ceria.

"Apa lagi yang bisa aku bantu?" katanya menawarkan diri.

Nami berpikir sejenak. Penampilan Luffy saat itu benar-benar kotor dan ditambah lagi ia dapat mencium bau tanah dan keringat dari tubuhnya meski pun ia berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Nami singkat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luffy dan melanjutkan meramu minuman yang dipesan tamunya, "Sebaiknya kau mandi! Lihat dirimu!"

Luffy mengerutkan dahinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak setuju, meski pun ia cukup merasa lelah, namun ia masih ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu Nami, ditambah lagi ia tidak begitu suka mandi jadi ia ingin menunda selama mungkin untuk mandi, "Nami... aku masih ingin bekerja."

Nami menghela napas dan menghentikan gerakannya yang tengah mengaduk minuman untuk berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Luffy melayani tamu-tamunya dengan tubuh kotor dan bau seperti itu. Lalu setelah berpikir selama dua menit, gadis pemilik kedai itu pun akhirnya memutuskan pekerjaan yang dapat dilakukan Luffy.

"Pergi ke halaman belakangan dan siapkan kayu bakar," yang dimaksud Nami dengan menyiapkan kayu bakar adalah membelah potongan-potongan bulat kayu menjadi lebih kecil agar bisa digunakan untuk memasak atau memanaskan air. Sebenarnya ia sedikit ragu untuk meminta Luffy melakukan hal itu karena pekerjaan itu bukanlah pekerjaan ringan. Luffy yang bertubuh kurus mungkin akan sedikit kesulitan melakukannya. Tapi Nami merasa lega saat Luffy tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Shishishi," Luffy tertawa dan menepuk dadanya, "Serahkan padaku."

Nami mengibaskan tangannya, "Ya ya ya, sana kerjakan!"

Luffy berjalan melalui dapur untuk menuju halaman belakang. Ia menyeringai pada Sanji yang melihat ke arahnya saat ia melintasi dapur. Sanji tidak mengatakan apa-apa hanya melambaikan sebelah tangannya sekilas sebagai ganti mengucapkan salam.

Luffy sedikit menggigil saat angin malam menyambutnya yang baru saja membuka pintu menuju halaman belakang tempat kayu bakar, baik yang sudah dibelah maupun belum, dikumpulkan. Halaman belakang cukup gelap di malam hari tapi dengan bantuan sinar bulan malam itu, Luffy dapat melihat tumpukan kayu yang harus dibelahnya. Sudah beberapa hari sejak Sanji cedera sehingga tidak dapat membelah kayu dan Zoro yang biasanya datang membantu membelah kayu bakar di waktu luangnya tengah pergi meninggalkan desa sehingga persediaan kayu bakar mereka sudah menipis dan pekerjaan membelah kayu terpaksa dialihkan pada Luffy.

Luffy mengambil sebilah kapak yang tergeletak di sebelah tumpukan kayu. Sebenarnya kapak itu sedikit terlalu besar dan berat untuknya tapi itu adalah satu-satunya kapak yang ada dan mau tidak mau ia harus menggunakannya untuk membelah kayu bakar seperti yang diminta Nami. Dalam hati Luffy penasaran mengapa Zoro tampak dengan mudah bisa mengayunkan kapak sebesar ini untuk membelah kayu bakar. Mungkin semua itu ada kaitannya dengan latihan pedang yang rutin dilakukannya.

Sambil meletakan sebuah kayu untuk dibelah, Luffy mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang masa lalunya, sebuah hal yang belakangan ini sering dilakukannya di waktu sengang atau di saat bosan. Luffy masih belum ingat akan masa lalunya akan tetapi ia yakin di masa lalunya ia bukan tipe laki-laki yang bekerja menggunakan fisik setidaknya tidak seperti Zoro. Meskipun demikian, ia tidak lemah dan ini cukup mengejutkan Nami. Meskipun tubuhnya tergolong kurus namun dibalik pakaian yang dikenakannya tersembunyi otot perut yang cukup bisa dibanggakan. Dan lagi, sepertinya ia cukup terlatih untuk berkelahi.

Luffy baru menyadarinya belakangan ini, sepertinya ia memiliki gerak refleks yang cukup baik. Sangat baik malah. Ia juga memiliki kemampuan fisik yang diatas rata-rata. Mungkin, semua ini ada kaitannya dengan profesinya sebagai seorang sky pirate.

Dari apa yang didengarnya, beberapa warga terus menerus bicara soal ini padanya sehingga mau tidak mau ia terpaksa mengingatnya, ia merasa bahwa sulit untuk memercayai bahwa dulu dirinya adalah seorang sky pirate. Dari yang diceritakan orang-orang padanya, seorang sky pirate terdengar sangat hebat dan mengagumkan. Memikirkan bahwa dulu ia pernah menjadi seseorang sehebat itu membuat Luffy penasaran dengan masa lalunya.

Luffy menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan sebelah tangan dan melihat tumpukan kayu yang baru dibelahnya. Ia tersenyum melihat setumpuk kayu bakar yang telah dibelahnya, sedikit lagi, ia akan bekerja sedikit lagi sebelum kembali ke dalam.

Sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya, Luffy kembali berpikir. Dirinya di masa lalu... Ia penasaran, seperti apa dirinya di masa lalu, apakah ia adalah seseorang yang ramah atau pengecut atau... Ada banyak hal yang ingin diketahuinya. Hari ini setelah bekerja di ladang ia menyempatkan diri menengok pesawatnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan pentunjuk tentang masa lalunya.

Meskipun apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti setelah ingatannya kembali masih belum terpikirkan olehnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ia dapat mengingat tentang masa lalunya nanti, apakah ia akan tetap tinggal atau pergi. Memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa ia harus pergi meninggalkan desa ini sedikit menyedihkan, namun kalau itu yang harus dilakukannya, Luffy tahu ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Untuk mengingat kembali siapa dirinya di masa lalu sedikit membuatnya bersemangat dan takut pada saat yang bersamaan. Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada Nami...

_"Aku bisa berusaha untuk mengingat kembali tentang masa laluku atau aku bisa berusaha untuk menjalani hidupku yang sekarang. Aku bisa berusaha membantumu untuk tersenyum. Karena itu kamu juga harus berusaha Nami, karena kalau hanya aku yang berusaha itu tidak akan cukup..."_

Saat itu ia berhasil membuat Nami sedikit membuka diri padanya, dan ia merasa sangat senang karenanya. Ia telah berjanji pada Nami bahwa ia akan berusaha. Luffy tersenyum lebar saat mengingat kejadian di malam festifal itu.

Ia telah berjanji dan ia akan menepatinya.

* * *

><p><strong>ARC 2. Secret - Part I "The days after festival"<strong> : END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

Terima kasih reviewnya! Pulau Lombok bagus banget (ketawa), sekarang saya sedang liburan di lombok dan rencananya bulan depan baru kembali ke jogja, cerita ini saya tulis di Lombok dan waaaaaaah harus saya akui, mood menulis saya langsung memuncak sewaktu berada di pulau ini. ^^ Kalau ada waktu senggang (dengan catatan saya tidak sedang 'sibuk' meng-glonggong diri saya sendiri) saya akan mengupdate cerita ini. Cherios!

_PS: Makasih juga yg sudah baca 'The King's Diary', :-*  
><em>


	6. Arc2 Secret II

**Title: Heaven Hill**

**Genre**: **Fantasy, Romance**

**Ratting: 15+ (T)**

**Disclaimer: applied**

**WARNING: AU. OOC. **

* * *

><p><strong>ARC 2. Secret - Part II "Nami's Room"<strong>

Tanpa disadarinya, waktu berlalu begitu cepat selama pria berambut hitam itu bekerja di halaman belakang Going Merry. Saat ia sadar, tahu-tahu saja sudah waktunya kedai itu tutup. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat tumpukan kayu bakar yang berhasil dibelahnya. Kapak yang digunakannya memang berat, tapi setelah terbiasa menggunakannya Luffy dapat bekerja lebih cepat dari yang diduganya. Dari hasil pekerjaannya membelah kayu bakar malam ini, mereka kini punya persediaan kayu bakar yang cukup untuk lima hari.

Luffy berharap bahwa Nami akan senang dengan hasil kerjanya hari itu. Belakangan ini Nami selalu terlihat sangat letih karena kesibukannya mengurus kedai. Luffy ingin membantu meringankan beban gadis yang telah menyelamatkannya nyawanya itu. Ia sadar tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membalas budi pada Nami. Satu-satunya yang bisa diberikannya hanyalah tenaganya.

Tersenyum sekali lagi karena merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri yang telah berhasil membantu Nami menyediakan kayu bakar, Luffy menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya. Tubuhnya terasa pegal dan dibasahi keringat, meskipun ia tidak suka mandi, tapi mandi terdengar menyenangkan. Mungkin dengan mandi ia bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

Saat Luffy kembali ke dalam Going Merry, para tamu sudah meninggalkan kedai. Hanya tersisa Vivi, Sanji dan Nami yang tengah membereskan kursi dan mencuci piring-piring kotor.

Luffy membantu membawa gelas-gelas kosong kembali ke dapur, tapi ketika ia hendak menawarkan diri untuk membantu mengelap meja konter dan mencuci piring Nami malah menyuruhnya mandi.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu," Nami mengibaskan sebelah tangan untuk mengusir Luffy, wajah Nami yang biasanya cerah terlihat pucat dan lelah, "Terima kasih karena sudah membantu membelah kayu bakar, tapi lihat dirimu itu! Sebaiknya kamu mandi sekarang. Gunakan kayu yang tadi kamu belah untuk memanaskan air di bak mandi. Vivi, tolong bantu Luffy memanaskan air untuk mandi."

"Tapi... Siapa yang nanti akan mengangkat kursi ke atas meja? Siapa yang akan membantu mengelap meja?" tanya Luffy bersikeras ingin membantu, ia menghentakan sebelah kakinya ke lantai kayu, "Aku bisa membantu!"

"Tidak usah! Mandi sana!" kata Nami dengan dahi berkerut. Kadang-kadang menghadapi Luffy bisa lebih merepotkan dibandingkan dengan menghadapi anak kecil.

"Nami benar..." kata Vivi sambil tersenyum malu, "Kalau mengelap meja bisa aku lakukan, lagi pula..." Vivi menatap Sanji dengan tatapan tajam, "Kalau hanya mengangkat kursi ke atas meja Sanji bisa melakukannya, ya kan?"

Sanji mengangguk, meski pun sebelah kakinya patah bukan berarti ia tidak bisa mengangkat kursi-kursi kayu itu ke atas meja, apalagi kalau itu merupakan permintaan Vivi, "Tentu saja Vivi-chaaaan..."

"Sudah, sana mandi!" Lagi-lagi Nami memerintahkan Luffy untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Luffy mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai tanda protes namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

><p>Luffy memilih untuk memanaskan sendiri air mandinya. Ia menggunakan beberapa bongkah kayu bakar yang telah dibelahnya tadi untuk memanaskan air mandinya. Butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai air di bak memanas dan ia bisa masuk ke dalamnya, Luffy menggunakan waktu menunggunya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dengan sabun sebelum masuk ke dalam air.<p>

Luffy tidak suka mandi, tapi ia suka mandi dengan air panas. Menurutnya dulu sebelum hilang ingatan ia pasti juga suka mandi dengan air panas seperti saat ini. Air panas mampu membuat rasa lelahnya hilang setelah seharian ini sudah bekerja keras. Selain air panas, ia juga menyukai gelembung busa dari sabun. Ia mengusapkan banyak sabun di tubuhnya bukan agar tubuhnya menjadi bersih namun karena ia menyukai gelembung busa yang lembut.

Seharian ini Luffy telah bekerja keras di ladang. Tidak hanya memanen dan menggemburkan tanah, ia juga mencoba untuk memperbaiki pesawatnya yang sampai sekarang masih terdampar di tengah ladang milik Nami.

Monkey D. Luffy.

Nama itu ada di dalam ruang kemudi pesawatnya. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah namanya sebelum ia kehilangan ingatan. Ia tidak bisa mengingat masa lalunya, tapi di saat ia membongkar mesin pesawatnya hari ini, jari-jarinya bekerja dengan sendirinya memutar beberapa kait dan memilah-milah kabel. Mungkin jauh di dalam otaknya masih tersimpan ingatan dan pengetahuan tentang mesin pesawatnya. Ia sedikit berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti ia bisa berhasil memperbaiki pesawatnya itu dan menerbangkannya kembali.

Luffy membenamkan dirinya di bak mandi kayu berisi air hangat itu selama beberapa detik. Membiarkan air panas merendam kepalanya. Sebenarnya siapa dirinya?

Seorang perompak—sky pirate atau apapun itu—adalah orang jahat, kan?

Luffy tidak suka saat membayangkan bahwa dulu dirinya adalah seorang penjahat yang dikejar-kejar karena telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Ia takut kalau suatu saat ia akan—tanpa disadarinya—melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan Nami atau para penduduk desa lainnya.

Ia menyukai Nami dan para penduduk desa ini, bahkan Zoro yang selalu bersikap tidak ramah padanya. Ia juga menyukai desa ini. Ia hanya bisa berharap, siapapun dirinya di masa lalu, ia tidak akan menyusahkan para penduduk desa yang selama ini telah baik padanya.

Setelah mandi Luffy kembali ke dapur untuk melihat apa ada pekerjaan yang masih tersisa untuknya akan tetapi ternyata tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakannya karena semua telah beres dikerjakan oleh Nami dan yang lainnya. Vivi sedang mengelap piring terakhirnya dan Sanji sedang minum segelas air saat ia memasuki ruangan. Sementara itu Nami tampak sedang tertidur meja konter karena kelelahan. Ia menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantalan. Luffy menyadari bahwa Nami pasti sangat kelelahan setelah seharian bekerja keras nyaris tanpa beristirahat.

"Ah, Luffy, baguslah kamu datang!" kata Sanji terdengar lega, "Bisa tolong bawa Nami ke kamarnya?"

Luffy terkejut, "Eeeeeeehhhh? Aku?"

Luffy mengerutkan dahi dan mengerucutkan dirinya. Bukannya ia tidak mau membantu, hanya saja selama tinggal di Going Merry, Luffy nyaris boleh melakukan apa saja kecuali masuk ke kamar Nami. Nami telah memperingatkannya untuk tidak pernah mendekati kamarnya—apalagi memasukinya. Kalau Nami sampai tahu ia melanggar perintahnya... Luffy bergidik membayangkan ledakan kemarahan Nami.

"Kenapa harus aku?" keluh Luffy.

"Maaf ya, Tuan Perompak," kata koki berambut pirang itu sambil menatap Luffy dengan tatapan tajam, "Karena hanya _kamu_ yang bisa melakukannya. Vivi tidak mungkin bisa mengangkat Nami kan? Dan dengan kakiku yang seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa mengangkat Nami?"

Luffy mengerti bahwa apa yang Sanji katakan sangat masuk akal. Ia tahu, hanya dirinya yang dapat membawa Nami kembali ke kamarnya, tapi tetap saja ia enggan melakukannya. Bagaimana kalau Nami tahu bahwa Luffy memasuki kamarnya tanpa seijinnya? Luffy sudah cukup sering dimarahi Nami dan kalau harus dimarahi lagi karena hal ini tentu saja Luffy tidak mau.

Namun saat melihat sosok Nami yang tertidur di atas meja Luffy menjadi tidak tega untuk membiarkannya. Wajah Nami terlihat pucat. Ia sampai tertidur di tempat seperti itu, pasti karena ia sangat kelelahan.

"Baiklah..." kata Luffy akhirnya meskipun dengan nada enggan, "hanya saja kalau Nami bertanya besok kenapa dia bisa sampai di kamarnya bilang saja kalau dia bangun dan berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri ya?"

"Tenang saja," kata Sanji yang sebenarnya tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Luffy, "Aku akan mengantarkan Vivi pulang."

Luffy menghela napas. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain saat itu.

Tubuh Nami jauh lebih ringan dari yang dibayangkan Luffy. Meskipun gadis bertato itu sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, tapi ia tidak kesulitan saat harus mengangkat tubuhnya. Dengan hati-hati Luffy membopong tubuh Nami untuk membawanya kembali ke kamarnya yang ada di loteng. Kamar Luffy ada di lantai satu, di dekat gudang tempat menyimpan bir, sementara di lantai dua ada kamar yang berfungsi sebagai penginapan. Ada dua kamar yang disediakan di Going Merry untuk tamu yang berkunjung ke desa itu, meskipun sampai saat ini sepertinya kedua kamar itu nyaris tidak pernah digunakan. Tiap kamar berisi empat tempat tidur yang meskipun tidak pernah digunakan tapi selalu rajin dirapikan oleh Vivi.

Satu hal yang tidak disukai Luffy dari Going Merry adalah lantai kayunya yang sudah tua. Begitu juga dengan anak tangganya yang berderit-derit setiap kali dipijak. Luffy harus melangkah dengan ekstra hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara-suara berisik yang bisa membangunkan Nami.

Luffy mengerti bahwa dibandingkan dirinya yang bekerja di ladang dan membelah kayu bakar, Nami jauh lebih lelah. Nami mengatur dan mengerjakan banyak hal seorang diri. Pernah satu kali Luffy bertanya mengapa Nami bekerja begitu keras, sebab menurutnya penghasilan Nami sejauh ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Nami hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan itu dan berkata bahwa ia bekerja keras karena ia menyukai uang. Nami mendapatkan uang dari para pelanggannya, karena itu pelanggannya berhak mendapatkan pelayanan terbaik yang bisa ia berikan.

Saat sampai di depan tangga yang tepat menuju kamar Nami, Luffy menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak ada pintu menuju kamar Nami, tangga itu langsung menuju kamar Nami yang ada di loteng melalui lubang persegi yang cukup besar. Luffy belum pernah melihat ke dalam kamar Nami. Ruangan di loteng Going Merry itu terlarang untuknya. Kalau Nami sampai tahu, ia pasti akan marah besar—mungkin ia akan menghajarnya. Nami pasti akan mengatakan bahwa seharusnya Luffy membiarkan saja dirinya yang tertidur di dapur. Luffy merasa kalau memang seharusnya ia membiarkan Nami tertidur di dapur. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya tadi sampai-sampai ia mengangkat Nami sampai kamarnya.

Sayang sekali Luffy tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia tidak bisa kembali dan meletakkan Nami begitu saja di dapur setelah sampai sejauh ini. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menyelesaikan misi ini sesegera mungkin dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri dan tidur. Dengan membulatkan tekad Luffy berhati-hati membopong tubuh Nami sambil menaiki tangga kayu itu sambil menjaga agar kepala Nami tidak terantuk. Luffy berjingkat menaiki tangga, berusaha agar Nami tidak terbangun oleh suara derit tangga yang terbuat dari kayu yang sudah agak lapuk itu.

Kamar Nami cukup luas dan berkesan sederhana. Langit-langitnya rendah dan miring mengikuti bentuk atap Going Merrys. Kamar itu tidak berisi banyak barang. Hanya ada sebuah cermin besar, lemari kayu, rak buku sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu cherry, peti kayu yang cukup besar, meja dan tempat tidur yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Kamar itu sangat suram dengan warna monoton yang memberikan kesan hambar. Tidak seperti kebanyakan kamar gadis seusianya, kamar itu terlalu sederhana. Hal yang paling menarik perhatian Luffy adalah jendela kaca permanen yang ada tepat di atas tempat tidur Nami. Jendela persegi berukuran cukup besar itu dan membuat siapapun yang berbaring di tempat tidur dapat melihat langit. Luffy merasa yakin kalau berbaring menyaksikan bintang atau hujan lewat jendela itu pasti sangat mengasyikkan. Hanya saja sayang sekali jendela itu berdebu dan tampak tidak terawat. Padahal Luffy merasa yakin bahwa tadinya Nami pasti menyukai jendela itu—paling tidak sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menerlantarkan jendela itu begitu saja.

Tidak ada yang istimewa di ruangan itu, nyaris tidak banyak yang bisa Luffy lihat di kamar Nami. Luffy sedikit heran kenapa Nami sampai berkali-kali memperingatkannya untuk tidak sekalipun memasuki kamarnya. Luffy tidak melihat satu pun hal yang cukup aneh di ruangan itu hingga harus disembunyikan Nami. Lagi pula tanpa peringatan keras Nami itu pun ia tidak pernah sekalipun berniat memasuki kamarnya.

Dengan berhati-hati Luffy meletakkan tubuh Nami di atas tempat tidur. Berharap Nami tidak terbangun. Setelah membaringkan Nami di tempat tidurnya Luffy menyelimuti tubuh Nami yang—baru saja disadarinya setelah mengangkatnya—ramping. Wajah Nami terlihat pucat bahkan di kegelapan kamarnya.

Nami berwajah cantik. Semua penduduk desa mengakui kecantikan Nami. Beberapa kali, Luffy mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan para tamu pada gadis berambut jingga itu. Luffy tidak pernah menyadarinya sebelumnya, namun ternyata wajah nami berukuran sangat kecil. Luffy baru menyadari bulu mata Nami ternyata sangat tebal dan panjang hingga membentuk bayangan saat ia memejamkan matanya seperti saat ini. Mengamati wajah tidur Nami ternyata sama sekali tidak membosankan.

Luffy membungkuk perlahan, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Nami—ia ingin mengamati lebih dekat lagi wajah gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. Wajahnya sudah begitu dekat ketika Nami membuka matanya dan terbangun.

Gerakan Luffy terhenti. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Mata keduanya bertemu dan saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat.

* * *

><p><strong>ARC 2. Secret - Part II "Nami's Room"<strong> : END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

Saya yakin beberapa dari kalian kesal, "KENAPA HARUS DIPOTONG DI BAGIAN ITU?" Sayang sekali, saya membatasi tiap chapter dengan hanya 2000 kata. Jadi chapter ini saya potong sampai sini saja :D

_****_Sedikit penjelasan tentang Heaven Hill. Format cerita ini mungkin tidak umum, cerita saya bagi menjadi beberapa Arc yang kemudian akan dibagi lagi menjadi beberapa (2-4 part). Berikut ini sedikit penjelasan tentang Heaven Hill, boleh tidak dibaca :D

**Ide: **Awalnya ini adalah fiksi original yang saya buat sekitar tujuh tahun lalu waktu sama masih SMA, tapi karena terhenti di tengah jalan, saya yang sangat menyukai plot cerita ini me-_remake _cerita ini menjadi sebuah fanfic. Tentu saja tokoh dan beberapa bagian terpaksa harus diubah.

**Karakter: **Karena saya memakai sudut pandang orang ketiga, perasaan semua karakter akan saya gambarkan secara _general _yang artinya tidak akan ada penjelasan yang sangat detil mengenai perasaan tiap karakter ke karakter lainnya, pembaca diharapkan jeli dalam menilai perasaan tiap karakter melalui dialog dan narasi yang ada. Saya mungkin tidak bisa _selalu _membuat tiap karakter di cerita ini bertingkah seperti bagaimana mereka aslinya di manga One Piece karya Oda-sensei, karena tuntutan plot, kadang-kadang mereka harus bertindak keluar dari karakter asli mereka. (Karena ini cerita AU, harap maklum)

**Plot: **Plot cerita ini sudah ditetapkan, saya sudah memutuskan sejak awal, kemana cerita ini akan saya bawa, jadi kalau ada yang request adegan atau ending, saya harus minta maaf sejak awal, karena terpaksa saya harus bilang tidak.

**Reviews: **Sebenarnya saya tipe author yang suka parno kalau baca review. ^^; Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat saya selalu deg-degan setiap melihat notifikasi review baru di kotak masuk email saya... Untuk beberapa tipe fanfic, saya memutuskan untuk TIDAK membaca review sampai fanfic selesai saya kerjakan. Tapi untuk fanfic-fanfic indonesia saya tetap membaca review yang masuk, walaupun tidak semuanya dibalas... ^^; Tapi saya berterima kasih untuk yang mau meninggalkan review. Review bukan segala-galanya buat saya, jumlah review tidak mempengaruhi kualitas sebuah cerita. Yang terpenting, orang-orang yang membaca cerita saya bisa sedikit terhibur :D

Ok, sekali lagi thanks.

Have a nice day!

.

_**Recchi.**_


	7. Arc2 Secret III

**Title: Heaven Hill**

**Genre**: **Fantasy, Romance**

**Ratting: 15+ (T)**

**Disclaimer: applied**

**WARNING: AU. OOC. **

* * *

><p><strong>ARC 2. Secret - Part III "Between Men"<strong>

"Sejak awal aku sudah tahu, membiarkannya tinggal di sini adalah kesalahan besar, lihat sekarang?"

Luffy menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang mengelap meja bundar di hadapannya.

"Seandainya Nami tidak terbangun, entah apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Nami," Lanjut Zoro sambil mengepel lantai kayu di ruangan itu, tidak jauh dari Luffy, "Dasar mesum!"

Luffy tidak mengatakan apa-apa, meskipun saat itu Zoro tengah membelakanginya, ia yakin bahwa ekspresi wajah samurai berambut hijau itu pasti sedang merengut kesal. Samurai yang juga merupakan pekerja sukarela di gereja itu kembali lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan. Hari itu ia datang ke Going Merry dan terus menerus mencerca Luffy setelah mendengar tentang kejadian semalam.

"Zoro, jangan berlebihan!" kata Vivi memarahi Zoro, "Luffy waktu itu hanya membantu kami memindahkan Nami ke kamar. Aku dan Sanji tidak mungkin mengangkat Nami jadi kami meminta bantuan Luffy untuk melakukannya!" Vivi yang baru saja dari dapur berjalan ke arah Luffy untuk memberikan sebutir telur. Ketika berhenti di sebelah pemuda berambut hitam itu raut wajah gadis berambut panjang itu berubah lembut, "Usapkan telur ini di memarmu untuk mengurangi bengkaknya..."

"Tetap saja! Seharusnya ia segera pergi setelah meletakkannya, bukannya berlama-lama memandangi Nami! Dasar mesum!"

"Aku cuma ingin mengecek suhu tubuh Nami... Dia terlihat sangat pucat waktu itu dan aku ingin memastikan dia demam atau tidak!" kata Luffy mencoba membela dirinya sendiri, bibirnya mengerucut tanda tidak setuju dengan tudingan yang ditujukan padanya, "Aku tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal yang kurang ajar pada Nami saat itu, sungguh! Aku sangat menghargai Nami!" Luffy mulai mengusapkan telur yang diterimanya dari Vivi di atas memar di pipinya dan meringis kesakitan saat telur itu menyentuh pipinya yg lebam.

Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya perkataannya benar, tapi Zoro tidak perlu tahu itu.

"Sudahlah, itu kan bukan masalah besar!" kata Sanji sambil melanjutkan tugasnya mengelap meja dengan tangannya yang sehat. Zoro melemparkan pandangan tidak percaya pada koki berambut pirang itu. Ia tahu betapa koki itu memuja Nami. Mungkin ia mengatakan itu hanya untuk memancing emosinya, sejak dulu Zoro dan Sanji memang terkenal tidak akur.

"Aku tidak bermaksud meninju Luffy. Aku hanya terkejut. Itu gerak refleksku saja," kata Nami yang muncul dari dapur sambil membawa sebaskom kentang tanpa kulit yang sudah dicucinya untuk kemudian dipotong-potong Vivi, "Lain kali tidak perlu mengangkatku ke kamar. Cukup membangunkanku saja. Ini berlaku untuk kalian semua, mengerti?"

"Seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan orang asing tinggal bersamamu!" protes Zoro sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, ia mendelik ke arah sang koki dengan tatapan mencemooh, "Cukup satu orang mesum ini saja yang berkeliaran di sekitarmu, tidak perlu yang lain lagi!"

Sanji menggeram mendengar cemoohan Zoro, "Apa katamu, Marimo?"

Nami mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dengan raut wajah tidak senang, "Sudah kalian berdua!" Ia menoleh ke arah Zoro dan menghela nafas, "Zoro, kau bilang kau akan membantuku di ladang hari ini? Kenapa masih belum beranjak pergi juga?"

Zoro tahu bahwa itu adalah salah satu cara yang digunakan Nami untuk mengusirnya. Ia mendengus dan mengangguk. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi ia beranjak meninggalkan Going Merry. Ia melemparkan tatapan mengejek ke arah Sanji sebelum pergi yang dibalas dengan salam jari tengah oleh sang koki. Beruntung nami tidak melihatnya kalau tidak maka keduanya akan mendapatkan ceramah panjang dari gadis yang berusia sedikit di bawah mereka itu.

"Tapi waktu itu kami merasa tidak tega membangunkanmu. Kamu terlihat begitu lelah..." kata Luffy, "Aku tidak berniat..."

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau tidak boleh memasuki kamarku apapun alasannya," potong Nami tegas, "Sekarang pergilah ke peternakan ayam milik Perona dan belilah telur padanya! Sanji, antarkan Luffy ke tempat Perona."

Sanji mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar pada Nami. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya mengelap meja. Sanji adalah koki di tempat itu dan ia tahu persediaan telur masih cukup untuk dua hari tapi ia tidak membantah Nami. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa meskipun ia sebenarnya tahu, saat itu Nami hanya sedang tidak ingin melihat Luffy di ruangan itu. Berusaha agar terlihat tidak keberatan dengan tugas itu, Sanji pun mengajak Luffy pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud Nami.

Luffy merasa campur aduk antara senang dan tidak senang harus meninggalkan ruangan saat itu. Ia senang karena paling tidak ia tidak harus melanjutkan perdebatan dengan Zoro tapi juga tidak senang karena harus kehilangan kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Nami. Ia tidak suka kalau Nami harus salah paham dengannya.

Luffy bukan orang paling pandai di dunia ini, tapi ia tahu kalau ia perlu meluruskan beberapa hal pada Nami. Ia tidak ingin dibenci siapa pun, terutama Nami.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya tadi malam itu memang salahmu, kawan..." kata Sanji membuka percakapan setelah mereka meninggalkan Going Merry. Ia masih menggunakan satu tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan meskipun kini kakinya tidak di perban sebanyak kemarin. Sepertinya Sanji pulih jauh lebih cepat dari yang diprediksi dokter Kureha.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu sementara yang menyuruhku membawa Nami ke kamarnya kan kamu," kata Luffy tidak percaya sambil menoleh ke arah Sanji yang berjalan tertatih tepat di sebelahnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa menyalahkanku untuk semua kejadian itu! Awalnya kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau!"

"Aku hanya memintamu membawa Nami ke kamarnya, meletakkannya di tempat tidurnya dan meninggalkannya," Kata Sanji tenang tanpa rasa bersalah karena telah menyebabkan memar di wajah Luffy, "Aku kan tidak pernah memintamu membangunkannya dengan ciumanmu! Dasar bodoh!"

"Aku tidak menciumnya!" protes Luffy dengan wajah memerah. Membayangkan dirinya mencium gadis berambut kemerahan itu... Uhhh, mustahil!

"Tapi nyaris kan?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengecek suhu tubuhnya! Aku pikir Nami sedang demam jadi aku ingin memastikan suhu tubuhnya!" protes Luffy kesal, sudah lama ia tahu bahwa Sanji dapat berubah menjadi super menyebalkan di saat-saat tertentu tapi kali ini ia merasa bahwa Sanji sudah kelewatan.

Mungkin ia akan menyembunyikan tongkat penopangnya nanti. Lihat saja...

"Dengan cara menciumnya?"

"Tidak! Aku sudah bilang, aku hanya mengecek suhunya!"

"Di bibirnya?"

Luffy semakin sebal dengan kelakuan koki berwajah tampan itu, "Aku ingin menempelkan dahiku dengan dahinya!"

Sanji pun tertawa, tentu saja dia tahu itu. Ia tahu kalau Luffy tidak mencium Nami semalam ataupun berniat menciumnya. Hanya saja Sanji belakangan menyadari bahwa menggoda Luffy cukup menyenangkan. Menurutnya Luffy seperti adik laki-laki yang asyik untuk dijahili. Ia senang melihat wajah Luffy yang memerah sampai ke telinganya.

Sanji menyukai Nami, ah mungkin kata yang tepat adalah 'mengagumi'. Sejak dulu ia sudah bekerja dan menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis bertato biru itu dan perasaan kagumnya pada Nami sudah melebihi rasa cinta kepada kekasih. Yang ia rasakan pada pemilik kedai berwajah cantik itu adalah perasaan sayang seorang kakak kepada adik perempuannya. Ia sudah lama menyerah soal mendapatkan Nami. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin melihat gadis itu bahagia

Entah mengapa Sanji merasa kalau Luffy dan Nami cukup serasi—sesuatu di diri Luffy mirip dengan seseorang yang dulu dikenalnya. Saat Nami bersama Luffy, Sanji bisa melihat, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Mungkin saat ini keduanya belum menyadarinya, tapi cepat atau lambat...

"Memangnya kenapa Nami sampai semarah itu padaku?" gumam Luffy lebih pada dirinya sendiri, "Memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk ke kamarnya?"

"Bodoh!" kata Sanji setengah tertawa, sekarang ia sudah mahir berjalan dibantu tongkat sehingga tidak sulit baginya untuk menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Luffy, "Wajar saja kan kalau gadis muda yang tinggal sendiri melarang pemuda masuk ke kamarnya?"

"Tapi kau dan Zoro pernah masuk ke kamar itu dan Nami tidak semarah ini!" kata Luffy sedikit menggerutu, "Dan dia tidak meninju wajah kalian."

"Karena ia tidak menyimpan rahasia dari kami."

Kata-kata itu sudah pasti seharusnya tidak terlontar dari mulut Sanji. Dia sendiri segera menyadari kekeliruannya dan dengan panik berusaha memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan Luffy. Tetapi terlambat. Luffy sudah terlanjur bertanya.

"Rahasia?" kata Luffy penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Rahasia apa maksudmu? Apa Nami menyembunyikan sesuatu? Apa ada alasan khusus mengapa Nami melarangku mendekati kamarnya? Apa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Ah, ayolah kawan," kata Sanji sambil tertawa gugup untuk menyelamatkan diri, ia menggunakan tangannya yang tidak memegang tongkat untuk menepuk pundak Luffy, "Wanita itu memang tersusun dari tulang, lemak, emosi, dan rahasia kan? Bukan hal besar kok..."

"Baiklah..." kata Luffy, masih tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang dikatakan koki berwajah tampan itu.

Sanji menghela napas lega. Ia senang karena Luffy tidak melanjutkan topik itu karena ia yakin kalau Nami akan mencincangnya hidup-hidup kalau ia sampai melontarkan kata-kata sembarangan lagi. Sanji bukanlah seseorang yang suka membicarakan tentang rahasia orang lain tapi ada waktu-waktu dimana ia terkadang kelepasan mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia katakan.

"Kalau memang bukan rahasia besar beritahukan padaku!" pinta Luffy.

Sanji tersedak. Dipikirnya tadi Luffy sudah menyerah dan tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi soal Nami dan rahasianya tapi rupanya Luffy membandel dan bersikeras ingin menggali informasi dari Sanji. Ia bertekad untuk mengetahui senua yang tidak diketahuinya tentang Nami hari itu juga.

Sanji terdiam beberapa saat seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Luffy menunggu dengan penuh harap. Sebenarnya sudah lama ia ingin bertanya mengenai Nami tapi sebelumnya ia tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan dan keberanian untuk bertanya. Luffy tahu, Sanji sudah lama mengenal Nami dan mereka cukup dekat. Sanji pasti tahu cukup banyak tentang Nami dan mantan sky pirate itu berharap bahwa pemuda yang berusia sedikit lebih tua darinya itu tidak keberatan untuk bercerita padanya.

Sanji sendiri berpikir keras sembari melanjutkan perjalanan menuju peternakan ayam milik Perona. Luffy adalah seorang pemuda yang baik. Sedikit bodoh dan naif tapi entah mengapa Sanji tahu bahwa ia bukanlah orang jahat. Ia bisa mempercayai Luffy, bahkan sebenarnya ia sedikit berharap bahwa kehadiran luffy di Heaven Hill dapat membawa perubahan yang positif untuk Nami.

Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu dan Nami tidak lagi seperti dulu. Ia masih cantik seperti dulu, juga masih tegar dan kuat. Ia masih menyukai uang dan mencintai pohon-pohon jeruknya namun ada yang berbeda, kali ini Nami tidak pernah lagi tersenyum seperti dulu. Sanji tahu dan paham mengapa Nami berubah, namun ia sedikit berharap bahwa Luffy perlahan-lahan akan mengembalikan seperti dulu.

Tapi ia bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk menceritakan semuanya.

Kalau Luffy ingin tahu, maka yang berhak untuk memberitahukannya adalah Nami sendiri, bukan orang lain seperti dirinya.

Sanji menghela nafas, ia senang karena sepertinya Luffy sangat memperhatikan Nami namun ia juga segan dan tahu, ia tidak memiliki hak untuk mencampuri urusan Nami.

"Maaf, kalau Nami ingin cerita, dia pasti akan cerita."

Sanji mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menjepitnya di bibirnya sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan pemantik perunggu untuk menyulut api. Luffy yang berjalan di sebelahnya mengerutkan dahi. Tindakan Sanji menyalakan api seperti menyudahi topik pembicaraan mereka.

_Mungkin bukan sekarang saatnya..._

Luffy menghela nafas.

Suatu saat dia harus tahu.

**ARC 2. Secret - Part III "Between Men": END  
><strong>

ARC 2. SECRET: END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

Sedikit lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya tapi Arc berikutnya akan lebih banyak **hint **Luffy-Nami nya :D

Ah, saya kurang suka pairing Sanji/Nami, saya lebih ke Zoro/Nami jadi sorry kalau Sanji jadi OOC...

Buat yang pernah nanya, AU itu singkatan dari : Alternate Universe atau kalau dijelaskan, sebuah cerita AU adalah cerita yg latar belakangannya bukan di dunia asli serialnya... Misalnya cerita ini AU karena latar belakangnya di Heaven Hill bukan di dunia One Piece :D


	8. Arc3 Luffys Feeling I

**Arc 3. Luffy's Feeling - Part I "Cards"**

**.**

**.**

Memasuki minggu terakhir musim panas Nami menjadi semakin sibuk. Ia harus bolak-balik ladang dan going merry untuk mengurus kedai dan pohon-pohon jeruknya. Tentu saja Sanji bisa diandalkan untuk mengurus kedai tapi ada beberapa hal yang terpaksa harus Nami kerjakan seorang diri. Seperti misalnya memanen jeruk-jeruknya. Nami tidak akan pernah mempercayakan jeruk-jeruknya di tangan orang lain. Pohon-pohon jeruk yang dimilikinya itu sama berharganya dengan seluruh uang yang dimilikinya. Karena itu, ketika di penghujung musim panas Vivi jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa membantu di Going Merry, Nami yang tidak bisa meninggalkan ladang dan tidak mungkin meminta Sanji meninggalkan dapur, terpaksa meminta Luffy untuk melakukan hal yang belum pernah dilakukannya sebelumnya.

Pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan Luffy kali ini tidak terlalu sulit sebenarnya. Pemuda berkulit terbakar matahari itu hanya perlu pergi ke toko bunga yang ada di sisi lain desa untuk mengambil bunga pesanan Nami. Nami selalu menghiasi kedainya dengan bunga sesuai musim. Musim panas ini misalnya Nami menghiasi kedainya itu dengan bunga _pink cat _atau _white lilac._ Luffy hanya perlu datang ke toko bunga yang Nami maksud dan mengatakan bahwa ia datang diminta Nami maka pemilik toko akan memberikan bunga pesanan Nami padanya. Pekerjaan yang tidak sulit sebenarnya tapi entah mengapa Nami sedikit enggan meminta Luffy untuk melakukannya. Hanya saja Nami tidak memiliki pilihan lain sebab saat ini Zoro tengah sibuk membantu Gen-san di gereja. Lagi pula Luffy tampak bersemangat ingin membantu saat Nami memberitahunya tentang hal ini.

Nami menggambarkan sebuah peta sederhana di atas secarik kertas dan memberikannya pada Luffy. Ia tidak tahu apakah Luffy bisa membaca peta atau tidak, akan sia-sia saja kalau ternyata Luffy sama buta arahnya dengan Zoro. Nami sedikit merasa cemas saat Luffy melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar saat meninggalkan Going Merry siang itu. Nami mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan cara mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa desa mereka bukanlah desa besar dan letak toko bunga yang dituju Luffy tidak terletak terlalu jauh dari Going Merry. Lagi pula para penduduk desa pasti tidak akan segan-segan membantu pemuda bertopi jerami itu kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Luffy.

Nami menghela nafas panjang saat sosok Luffy telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia memutuskan untuk segera berangkat ke ladang dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya memanen jeruk-jeruknya yang sangat berharga. Dalam hati ia berencana untuk menghadiahi Luffy satu dari jeruknya yang berharga kalau ia bisa melakukan tugasnya kali ini dengan benar.

Sementara itu di perjalanan menuju toko bunga yang Nami maksud, Luffy kehilangan peta yang diberikan Nami padanya. Saat ia tengah mencoba membaca peta yang digambar Nami untuknya itu, angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus ke arahnya dan menerbangkan peta berisi petunjuk arah menuju tempat yang ditujunya itu. Luffy mencoba mengejar kertas itu tapi ia tidak berhasil. Akhirnya ia pun menyerah. Lagipula ia tidak pandai membaca peta. Ia akan menemukan cara lain untuk mencapai ke tempat tujuannya. Beruntung saat Luffy tengah berjalan tanpa arah sepanjang jalan setapak ia berpapasan dengan Ussop, salah seorang penduduk desa yang sering berkunjung ke Going Merry. Luffy tersenyum lebar saat melihat pemuda berhidung panjang itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan alat pancing di tangannya. Sepertinya Ussop akan berangkat memancing. Kalau saja ia tidang sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Nami, Luffy akan dengan senang hati ikut memancing bersama Ussop.

Luffy menyukai Ussop. Tidak hanya karena keduanya seusia namun juga karena Ussop memiliki banyak cerita menarik yang tidak membosankan untuk didengarkan kapan pun juga. Sampai saat ini Luffy masih takjub pada Ussop yang dengan beraninya pernah melawan sekelompok perompak yang berusaha menyerang desa mereka. Tidak hanya itu, Ussop juga rupanya memiliki peta harta karun yang telah terkubur selama ribuan tahun. Ussop adalah orang yang hebat dan pemberani, Luffy yakin bahwa Ussop akan bisa membantunya menuju tempat tujuannya tanpa peta.

"Luffy, yo!" Sapa Ussop dengan senyum mengembang di bibir lebarnya, "mau ikut mancing bersamaku?"

"Yo, Ussop!" Luffy sedikit menyesal karena ia harus menolak ajakan Ussop untuk memancing bersamanya kali ini. Sayang sekali karena ia sangat menyukai memancing bersama Ussop. Luffy menggelengkan kepalanya, "maaf, kali ini aku tidak bisa ikut, tapi kalau boleh aku mau minta bantuan darimu, bisa bantu aku?"

Ussop berjengit mendengarnya, tidak biasanya Luffy meminta bantuan darinya, tapi ia bisa menduga bahwa ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan tugas yang diberikan Nami padanya. Pemuda berambut keriting itu mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Luffy, "ya tentu saja, ada apa?"

Luffy menyeringai lebar mendengarnya, "uh, Nami memintaku mengambil bunga di toko bunga tapi peta yang Nami gambarkan untukku hilang tertiup angin," Luffy berusaha menjelaskan situasinya saat itu pada Ussop, "jadi bisa tolong antarkan aku ke toko bunga? Atau paling tidak tunjukan padaku arah menuju tokonya."

Ussop mengangguk. Hanya ada satu toko bunga di desa kecil ini dan letaknya sudah tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka saat itu. Ussop tidak sedang terburu-buru sehingga ia memutuskan bahwa tidak ada salahnya untuk meluangkan waktu membantu teman barunya itu.

"Ok, ikut aku, aku antarkan ke sana," Ussop memberi tanda dengan tangannya agar Luffy mengikutinya ke arah yang ia tuju.

Luffy mengikuti Ussop yang berjalan ke mengikuti jalan setapak menuju salah satu sisi desa. Luffy menghabiskan sebagian waktunya di Going Merry atau di ladang, baik untuk membantu Nami atau memeriksa pesawatnya yang kini teronggok di ladang milik Nami, Luffy mencoba memperbaiki pesawatnya namun tidak juga berhasil. Di waktu senggangnya, Luffy akan menghabiskannya dengan Ussop dan beberapa anak-anak desa yang merupakan pengikut Ussop. Biasanya mereka akan bermain di bukit belakang gereja atau di pantai. Meskipun telah berada di desa selama beberapa bulan, masih ada beberapa tempat yang belum dikunjungi Luffy. Termasuk toko bunga yang dimaksud Nami kali ini. Luffy mengikuti Ussop sambil memandang sekelilingnya. Letak toko itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh hanya saja memang letaknya sedikit terpisah dari rumah-rumah penduduk desa yang lainnya.

"Memangnya kemana yang lain?" Tanya Ussop saat mereka berbelok di ujung jalan setapak yang mereka lalui. Ia merasa sedikit penasaran sebab tidak biasanya Nami menugaskan Luffy pergi sendirian seperti ini.

Luffy meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya sambil berjalan mengikuti Ussop, "Sanji sibuk di dapur dan Vivi sedang sakit. Jadi aku harus pergi sendirian kali ini," lalu pemuda bermata hitam itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "sebenarnya aku yang meyakinkan Nami bahwa aku bisa pergi sendirian, tapi aku malah menghilangkan peta yang diberikan padaku." Tapi dalam sekejap Luffy menyeringai lagi, "ah tapi beruntung aku bertemu denganmu tadi, kalau tidak aku yakin Nami akan memarahiku."

Ussop tertawa mendengarnya, "belakangan ini mood Nami sedang tidak bagus ya? Aku dengar beberapa waktu lalu Nami marah besar padamu?"

Luffy mengerutkan dahinya, "kamu dengar soal itu?" Harusnya ia tahu, di pulau kecil seperti ini kabar seperti itu akan menyebar dengan cepat dari mulut ke mulut. Luffy terdiam beberapa saat namun ia merasa penasaran tentang seperti apa kabar yang tersebar mengenainya dan Nami, "memangnya seperti apa yang kau dengar tentang kejadian itu?"

Ussop memegang dagunya sambil berpikir, keduanya masih berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan setapak di bawah langit musim panas yang bersih tidak berawan, "dari yang kudengar, Nami menghajarmu karena kamu menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya..." Lalu pemuda dengan hidung menyerupai pinokio itu menatap Luffy dengan dahi berkerut, "jadi? Apa benar kamu menyelinap ke kamar Nami?"

Luffy sudah menduga kalau kabar yang tersebar tidak akan seratus persen akurat.

"Benar bahwa Nami menghajarku, tapi aku tidak menyelinap ke kamarnya!" Protes Luffy, "aku menggotongnya kembali ke kamarnya karena ia tertidur di dapur dan Sanji terluka jadi tidak bisa menggotong Nami."

Ussop mengangguk mengerti, "ah, tapi intinya semua karena kamu masuk ke dalam kamarnya."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Luffy, "sepertinya kalian semua tahu apa yang Nami sembunyikan dariku." Luffy menambahkan dengan nada kesal, "tidak adil."

Ussop tertawa serba salah. Meskipun ia belum lama mengenal Luffy namun ia sudah menganggap Luffy sebagai salah satu teman baiknya. Ia tahu Luffy adalah pemuda baik-baik yang tidak akan mencelakakan Nami, dan lagi pula hal yang ingin diketahuinya itu bukan benar-benar rahasia besar. Seluruh penduduk desa sudah tahu tentang hal itu tapi Ussop tetap tidak bisa menjelaskan pada Luffy. Nami akan sangat marah kalau sampai tahu dan Ussop tidak ingin menghadapi kemarahan Nami. Jadi ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang hal ini. Lagi pula ini demi kebaikan Luffy sendiri. Akan lebih baik untuknya kalau ia tidak tahu.

Akhirnya Ussop hanya menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu bahwa Luffy akan terus mendesaknya sampai ia mengatakan sesuatu. Saat di kejauhan ia mulai bisa melihat tempat yang mereka tuju, sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Ussop. Ia menoleh ke arah Luffy dan menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan yang ada di ujung jalan setapak terpisah puluhan meter dari rumah terdekat. Bangunan kecil yang dikelilingi bunga berwarna-warni di pekarangannya dan sebuah rumah kaca berdiri di sebelah bangunan itu, "kita sudah sampai!"

Luffy menatap toko bunga yang rupanya lebih menyerupai rumah biasa dibandingkan sebuah toko. Di pekarangan tampak seorang wanita berambut hitam tengah menyirami bunga-bunganya.

"Itu Robin," kata Ussop sambil melambaikan tangan pada Robin yang tersenyum pada mereka dan balas melambai dengan ramah, "ia pemilik toko bunga satu-satunya di pulau ini dan sekaligus orang yang bisa membantu masalahmu dengan Nami."

Luffy menatap Ussop dengan tatapan bingung, wanita bernama Robin itu tampak seperti wanita biasa, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Ussop berkata bahwa wanita itu bisa membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Nami. Ia bahkan tidak merasa memiliki masalah apa pun dengan Nami, lalu apa yang perlu diselesaikan?

Seperti paham dengan kebingungan Luffy, Ussop pun menjelaskan lebih jauh mengenai apa yang ia maksud, "Robin juga merupakan seorang peramal," kata Ussop menjelaskan, "ia jago membaca kartu tarot. Kamu pun bisa minta di ramal. Tanyakan saja mengenai apa yang ingin kamu ketahui, kartu-kartu Robin bisa membaca semuanya."

Luffy menaikan sebelah alis. Pemuda bertopi jerami itu tidak tahu apakah dirinya di masa lalu pernah diramal atau tidak tapi entah mengapa dirinya yang saat ini tidak begitu mempercayai hal-hal semacam ini.

"Lagipula siapa tahu Robin bisa membantu mengembalikan ingatanmu?" Ussop menambahkan, "kamu ingin agar ingatanmu segera kembali kan?"

Luffy mengangguk meskipun anehnya ia tidak begitu yakin dengan jawabannya itu. Ia memang ingin mendapatkan ingatannya kembali dan memperbaiki pesawatnya namun ia tidak yakin kalau itu adalah yang terbaik untuknya. Mungkin akan lebih baik untuknya kalau ia tidak pernah lagi mendapatkan ingatannya kembali?

.

"Selamat datang! Kamu datang untuk mengambil bunga pesanan Nami bukan?"

Luffy mengangguk.

Dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa wanita bernama Robin ini berwajah cantik dan terlihat dewasa. Luffy merasa sedikit tegang dan dalam hati ia sedikit merasa kesal pada Ussop yang meninggalkannya sendirian begitu saja. Robin terlihat baik dan ramah tapi ada sesuatu pada senyuman wanita bermata hitam itu yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa Robin bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kamu datang lebih awal dari yang kuduga, ah, siapa namamu?" Robin masih tersenyum ramah.

"Luffy," gumam Luffy.

"Ah, baiklah Luffy," kata Robin sambil memberi isyarat dengan sebelah tangannya ke arah rumahnya, "bagaimana kalau minum teh dulu bersamaku di dalam?" Robin mempersilahkan, "saat ini pekerjaku masih menyiapkan bunganya, sambil menunggu, masuklah sebentar."

Luffy tidak bisa menolak ajakan Robin dan mengikuti perempuan itu memasuki rumahnya.

Bagian dalam rumah Robin tidak terlalu besar namun tertata rapi dengan beberapa rak buku berjajar rapi di dinding ruangan. Lantainya berlapis karpet berwarna merah marun dan ruangan itu beraroma lembut seperti gabungan antara aroma teh hijau dan lavender. Robin mempersilahkan tamunya itu untuk duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan itu sebelum meninggalkannya sesaat untuk mengambilkan teh.

Saat Robin kembali dan menghidangkan teh untuknya, Luffy tengah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri apakah ia perlu melakukan apa yang dikatakan Ussop tadi padanya. Ia tidak begitu mempercayai ramalan dan semacamnya namun ia ingin tahu apa yang disembunyikan Nami darinya. Siapa tahu Robin bisa memberitahu padanya apa yang disembunyikan Nami darinya.

"Kartu Tarot tidak bisa memberitahu apa yang orang pikirkan tentangmu," kata Robin tiba-tiba, seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Luffy. Melihat ekspresi terkejut bercampur takjub di wajah pemuda yang berusia lebih muda darinya itu, Robin tersenyum geli, "tidak, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran, tapi apa yang kau pikirkan tergambar jelas di wajahmu, Luffy," kata Robin menjelaskan, "jadi? Apa kau tertarik untuk diramal?"

Luffy menghela napas, sebenarnya ia ingin diramal, "tapi aku tidak punya uang."

Robin tertawa lagi, pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya ini cukup menarik dan ia menyukai pemuda ini, "aku tidak menarik bayaran untuk ramalan."

Wajah Luffy berubah cerah dalam sekejap, "benarkah?"

Wanita berusia awal tiga puluh tahun itu tersenyum dan menyodorkan setumpuk kartu pada luffy, "kocok dan lalu deretkan tiga kartu di atas meja."

Luffy melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan. Ia menderetkan tiga buah kartu di atas meja. Ia menatap Robin ragu-ragu setelah menjajarkan ketiga kartu yang telah dipilihnya, "seperti ini?"

Robin mengangguk, "ya, seperti itu."

Kemudian Robin menunjuk salah satu kartu yang masih dalam keadaan tertutup itu, "ini adalah kartu masa lalumu, mengingat aku dengar kamu kehilangan ingatanmu, kartu ini sangat penting untukmu. Sekarang buka kartu ini dan angkat tanpa merubah posisinya, tunjukkan padaku."

Luffy mengangguk dan melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan padanya, ia menatap kartunya dengan bingung sebelum menunjukkannya pada Robin, "bulan? Apa maksudnya."

"The moon, bulan, dalam posisi terbalik," kata Robin menjelaskan, "ketidakpastian, misteri, kebimbangan. Belum ada petunjuk tentang masa lalumu," Robin menunjuk kartu kedua dengan telunjuknya yang ramping, "sekarang buka kartu masa kinimu."

Lagi-lagi Luffy melakukan seperti yang diperintah.

"The empress, kaisar wanita, posisi tegak," kata Robin membaca kartu tersebut dengan senyum mengembang, "saat ini ada seorang wanita yang berpengaruh besar dalam hidupmu. Jangan menentangnya dan ikuti kemauannya untuk saat ini, wanita ini akan memberi pengaruh besar untukmu."

"Nami?" Tanya Luffy bingung.

Robin tertawa mendengar kata-kata Luffy, "oh aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin saja Nami. Aku hanya membaca apa yang disampaikan kartu yang kau pilih, aku tidak tahu pastinya."

"Tapi itu terdengar seperti Nami untukku," kata Luffy dengan alis bertaut satu sama lain, "Nami seperti seorang ratu."

Robin masih tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia sudah mengenal Nami sejak lama dan ia paham apa maksud kata-kata Luffy. Ia pun akhirnya menunjuk kartu terakhir. "Sekarang buka kartu masa depanmu dan tunjukkan padaku."

Pemuda berwajah polos itu mengangguk dan mengambil kartu terakhirnya dan menunjukkannya pada Robin. Ia menatap kartunya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, di matanya kartu-kartu itu tidak tampak seperti sesuatu yang istimewa, hanya kartu biasa. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Robin bisa mengetahui sesuatu hanya dari kartu-kartu tersebut.

"The lover, sang kekasih, posisi terbalik," kata Robin menjelaskan, "perpisahan."

Luffy tidak suka mendengar kata-kata wanita berwajah cantik tersebut tapi ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun dan menunggunya melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Akan ada perpisahan. Atau kamu akan dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan, dan kamu harus meninggalkan salah satu untung yang lainnya," Robin melanjutkan, "atau bisa juga diartikan bahwa kamu akan melakukan satu pengorbanan yang yang cukup besar."

Baru saja Luffy akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, terdengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Ah, itu pasti Coby," gumam Robin sebelum mengeraskan suaranya mempersilahkan siapa pun yang baru saja mengetuk pintunya itu untuk masuk.

Benar saja, seorang pemuda berkaca mata memasuki ruangan sambil tersenyum. Ia menunduk ramah pada Luffy sebelum mempercepat langkahnya menuju Robin. Sepertinya laki-laki yang kurang lebih seusia dengan Ussop dan Luffy itu adalah pekerja yang tadi disebutkan Robin. Benar saja, saat tiba di sebelah Robin, pria yang dipanggil Coby itu mengatakan bahwa ia telah selesai menyiapkan bunga pesanan Nami.

Robin mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Coby sebelum berpaling pada Luffy dan tersenyum mengatakan bahwa ia bisa membawa bunga pesanan Nami pulang.

Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang masih ingin ditanyakan Luffy pada Robin namu ia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dalam hati.

Salah satu bagian dirinya menolak untuk tahu tentang masa lalu dan masa depannya.

.

**Arc 3. Luffy's Feeling - Part I "Cards": END**

.

.

Author's Note :

Mulai chapter depan saya akan usahakan untuk membalas satu persatu review yang masuk di pojok ini. :) sorry lama.


End file.
